


Depravity

by BellaIvory



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sexual Assault, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaIvory/pseuds/BellaIvory
Summary: Takes place after 'Love Fades, Mine Has". Rose and Lissa are kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and raped. They are traumatized while Dimitri is assigned to help in the case to find the missing Dragomir Princess. How will he mentally deal with everything he encounters? How long can Rose and Lissa remain strong in the face of adversity? What will they endure until they can reach their freedom? How will they cope after they have achieved it?





	1. Exquisite Torture

**Author's Note:**

Hello. This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.com, but was recently deleted. I have sought refuge here on AO3 for my story, which had many followers. This story isn't meant to be an easy story to read. It is meant to be a dark story filled with some horrible things that can happen in life, but in the end you can still heal from it. There is still hope.

**Warnings: Sexual content, Sexual assault, Rape, Violence.**

After plenty of angst, it will turn into a Romitri love story (after Ch10-15?). Not a story for the faint of heart. In the end, this is a story of hope.

In chapter six, I am confessing something similar, so I also wanted to confess it here for those who might read it here and might not make it to chapter six, yet still criticize me. This story is a work of fiction, yet born out of my own experiences with the topic. There has been serious complaints about people who have been traumatized reading this story, and me being insensitive to them. Only those reviewers don't realize that I am one of the traumatized. **_I am a victim of molestation, sexual assault and rape all on different occasions._** This may come as a surprise to you, but writing this story is oddly therapeutic. I have learned a lot in my **20+** years since my _first_ molestation. In my own way, I aim to show the positivity that can happen  after such horrible events (although I am not in any way saying that these events are positive events). The only problem is that you have to be able to read through them first in order to get to the process of healing. I'm not sure if this clears anything up for you, but at least now you know.

 The characters belong to the beloved Richelle Mead, but the originality of the parts that deviate from her books are my own.

**Chapter 1:**

Currently sitting in a little Café in court, I let my mind wander as I sipped on my hot chocolate. I didnt like actual coffee as much. I did buy several donuts along with my hot chocolate, but I knew I could focus my thoughts elsewhere while I ate. In the corner of the Café, it was relatively quiet, exactly what I needed right now. I could have gone to find Lissa, but I knew she couldn't help me right now. No one could help me. The man my heart burned for, had rejected me. It's not something anyone gets over easily. I knew part of me should be ashamed for feeling this way, especially while I have a very hot Moroi boyfriend, Adrian. I think we all knew that I hadn't really gotten over Dimitri. When I thought I had killed him, I felt more at peace. When I realized he wasn't dead, I became obsessed on restoring him to life from the undead form of a Strigoi. I knew that obsession meant that I wasn't over him. It had been weeks since I had tried to throw myself back at him, now that he was restored, but he didn't want me anymore. _Love fades, mine has._ Those words burned into my soul, causing my entire body to ache.

Luckily Adrian understood when I told him I needed my space. Well, after I reassured him that I wasn't using this time to pursue Dimitri. No. I was trying to stay as far away as possible from him. How else could I move on? I hadn't even had much chance to see Lissa. She had been spending a lot of time with Dimitri, trying to prove his now Strigoi free existence. She was trying to show people that he was safe. It wasn't romantic in any way, but I was still jealous. He wanted to spend time with her. He looked at her like a goddess. I had helped bring him back too! I forgave him for everything that happened, but he couldn't even stand being in the same room as me! The sorrow that thought caused echoed inside my soul. This is part of why I can't be with Adrian right now. I would be using him to make myself feel better. It's better for me to be alone than to be using the one man who still cared about me. Not that I was breaking up with him. I just wanted to wait for me to feel better. I wanted our time together to be about enjoying each other's company rather than a desperate attempt to make myself feel better. No. I needed to relish in this pain until it subsided.

 I may have been sitting in a secluded part of the Café, but I could still easily survey the entrance. I glanced up from my cup of hot chocolate that was dangling in front of my face when I noticed movement in my peripheral vision. Who else would it be, then the people who were causing me the most grief in my life? Lissa and Dimitri. They hadn't seen me yet. This wasn't a café they usually frequented, which is specifically why I had chosen this particular place. If I were to guess, they were trying to show new people that Dimitri wasn't a threat. I suddenly felt like this was the last place on earth that I wanted to be. I threw the rest of the last donut in my mouth, chewing it quickly. I downed the rest of my drink, not minding when it scolded my mouth slightly. Luckily I had already paid before I sat down. Unfortunately, the only entrance and exit was directly behind where Dimitri was sitting. Wasn't that a fire hazard of some sort? Lissa would be able to see me as I walked out. But I couldn't stay here a moment longer and look at their happy social life, not when it felt like my heart was being torn to shreds. Why did I have to fall for that Russian god to begin with? I should have known he would stomp all over my heart.

 I tried quickly walking out of the Café, hoping Lissa would be distracted. No such luck, unfortunately.

"Rose!" She called out to me. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Dimitri tense at the sound of my name. That only twisted the dagger deeper into my heart. I didn't pause or even act like I heard my name. "Rose! Stop! Come back!" It was Lissa again, calling out to me, but I ignored her. Part of me wanted to cry. _No_. I would not shed another tear because of that man. _I refuse_. I knew what I needed to do instead. I had to turn this sorrow into anger. _That's right Rose, work through the pain._ Lately, it had been the only thing that really helped.

 I turned my body towards the gym. I had been clocking a lot of time in at this particular place in court. It was the one place I felt any better. This was my sanctuary. I always started by running laps, warming up my body. Depending on my mood, I would then do a number of different things. Sometimes I would lift weights. If people were around, sometimes I would spar against them. If I were particularly moody like right now, I would take out my emotions on one of those long cylindrical punching bags. I could work my moves against it, not worrying about hurting anyone else than myself. This is mainly what I planned on doing today. It allowed me to focus on my moves rather than my emotions.

 Today, I seemed particularly sensitive to my emotions. They were getting to me. Maybe it was because I hadn't slept much in the past two weeks. I only really slept once exhaustion hit me. It should probably affect me a lot more since I hadn't been eating properly. I didn't want to sleep though. Every time I drifted off, the cabin scene played in my mind. It was my body's own personal form of exquisite torture. I didn't want to eat, I couldn't sleep, and I was exercising like a machine. I was dropping weight, but I didn't care. I would work through these damn emotions if it were the last thing I did.

  I punched and worked my moves on the punching bag for hours, although it felt like only minutes to me. I was drenched in sweat and my muscles were sore, although I was ignoring those. I had been ignoring Lissa's calls in my head to come find her. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was worried about me, but not enough. Not enough to single me out. It didn't stop her from spending so much time with Dimitri, the man who was killing my soul. I had become very astute at ignoring her pleas in my head, and I had become very effective at evading her in person. She didn't understand. I didn't want her pity. I couldn't stand the way she looked at me, it made me feel even worse. So I knew I had to work on this by myself. She tried to talk to me through Adrian, but he soon found out that I would evade him too if he tried talking about Lissa too much. I felt betrayed by both Lissa and Dimitri. She chose Dimitri over me. She chose to help him instead. He wanted her more than me. He vowed to spend the rest of his life protecting her, while he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.

  "Rose." It was Lissa's voice, soft and low. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had been so focused on my punching bag, I hadn't noticed that she had come up behind me. I spun around quickly, my eyes looking like little slits. She tried not to wince. She frowned as she looked me over. It was the first time she had been able to really observe me in weeks. She saw the deep bags under my eyes, the weight I had lost, and the bruises. The bruises had come from sparing with other guardians in the gym. Unfortunately, I would get distracted by my thoughts from time to time, and they had landed quite a few blows on me. It was all good though, I deserved those bruises for letting myself get distracted. Quite frankly, it was nice to be experiencing a different type of pain. A physical pain rather than an emotional or spiritual pain that seemed to have plagued my existence ever since the attack on St. Vladimir's.

"Oh, Rose." She said, her voice full of sorrow, a sorrow I couldn't stand to hear. She reached out to me. The bond gave me the warning that she was reaching into her magic; I could feel it. She wanted to heal my bruises and the bags under my eyes. I jumped out of her reach.

"No. I don't want to be healed." I said darkly. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Why not? I can make them go away." She said softly, not quite comprehending.

"You don't understand Lissa. These are like badges of honor, so to speak, for everything I'm feeling. Every bruise is a mistake I've made. These bags under my eyes are proof that I'm going through something. Maybe I don't want to look normal. Looking in the mirror, I see evidence of what I'm feeling inside. It's cathartic in a way." I responded, my body becoming more relaxed towards the end. I hadn't expressed these sentiments aloud. It actually felt better.

 "Rose, you can't continue on like this. We have to do something about this." She said, a yearning in her voice. I could tell she honestly wanted to fix this. But what I was feeling wasn't something that could be so easily repaired. It was a sorrow that plagued my soul. It was deep and intrinsic.

"You don't get it. This is something I have to work though. You can't just slap a Band-Aid on my heart and think it's all going to be okay." I responded, shaking my head. She reached out to me again, this time without her magic, and I let her. She was trying to be comforting, but it was like trying to build a dam in the middle of the ocean. She reached for my hands, slowly pulling off my gloves I used to attempt to protect my hands while punching. I winced. She tried to hold back a gasp as she observed the sight of my hands. They were heavily bruised around the knuckles due to all the fighting I had been doing in the gym lately, trying to physically work out my emotions. She gingerly tried to hold my hands in hers, but it still caused me to wince. I hadn't realized that my hands had become so tender.

"Alright. So we can't fix it. Can I attempt to distract you instead?" She asked. It was my turn to tilt my head.

"Distract me how?" I asked warily. She flashed me one of her brilliant mega-watt smiles.

"Let's go shopping out of town, maybe even stay the night. We could find a spa. Let's get out of court for a while, get your mind off of everything that is happening here. At least for a little while. I think it would be good for you. Just you and me, like it was back in the old days." She finished. I couldn't help but sigh. Of course this would be Lissa's way of dealing with things. My way was punching objects until my hands bled, hers was shopping and spa days. I guess if my way hadn't worked so far, it couldn't hurt to try hers.

"Alright Liss. You plan things out and I'll go along and try to be distracted." I conceded. She smiled warmly. I realized that we hadn't had a girls' day in what seemed like a very long time. She had been spending so much time with- the person I was trying to hard not to think about- that we hadn't even gotten to spend much time together lately. She invited me to dinner, where we could talk and enjoy ourselves. I ate better during that one meal that I had in weeks. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that Lissa could bring out the best in me. She was the closest thing I ever had to a sister, and she knew just what topics to avoid for now. Although her time had been spent largely with- him- lately, she never brought it up. Later, I decided to try to turn in for an early night. The food sat heavily on my stomach, making me sleepy. My stomach had gotten used to my diet of little to no food. Unfortunately, my dreams were plagued of Dimitri yet again. My exquisite torture had returned, making me toss and turn all night. It resulted in me not sleeping well, again. Would there ever be a time where I would sleep normally again?

* * *

 

 Later that week, Lissa kept up with her promise. She had managed to secure transportation out of court to a town about an hour away. I didn't pay particular attention to where we were going, but I knew it felt good driving away from the one place I had felt like I had been drowning. I hadn't been able to keep a smile from my face as I saw the Moroi Royal Court disappear from view. It felt like I was leaving my worries behind. The car ride was uneventful. We were being driven by two guardians who had temporarily been assigned to Lissa since Grant had died. I hadn't bothered to catch their names. As far as I knew, they wouldn't be Lissa's permanent guardians. I still planned on trying to acquire that position. They drove, while Lissa and I sat in the back seats. I was drifting in and out of consciousness since I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. I must have been whimpering in my sleep because when I woke up, Lissa was looking at me with a particularly sad look in her eye. I could have probed the bond for more information, but I was afraid of what I might find. I did not want her pity.

 We arrived at the shopping mall with only a few hours left to shop. Being on a vampiric schedule, we had left early during our night, which was human day time. But, it was still getting late for humans. It didn't really matter to me though. I knew Lissa could shop all day if I let her. I was not nearly as enthusiastic a shopaholic as Lissa was. Don't get me wrong, Rose Hathaway is a girl who likes to shop, but just not nearly as long as Lissa. I just have my limits.

Luckily, Lissa had pre-booked a hotel room close by. By the time we left the store, I felt like she had bought one of everything she could get her hands on. I had enjoyed myself, although it was still hard to not think about Dimitri sometimes. I had caught myself thinking, "Would Dimitri like this dress on me?" "Would Dimitri have liked taking this bra off of me?" I had to mentally chastise myself for such lapses. He wasn't even my boyfriend, why had he been my mind's immediate go to?

The hotel room was far enough away that we still had to pile into the car in order to safely move from one place to another. The Guardians had their windows down, because one of them had taken this opportunity to smoke a cigarette before they were going to be locked up with us for the night. Our spa day wasn't scheduled to happen until the next morning, human morning. We had just parked in the hotel parking lot when something was thrown into our vehicles. Well, two somethings were thrown. One in each window. It didn't take long for me to figure out what it was. Gas bombs. They began smoking. I immediately began fussing with my seat belt. Why had it chosen this moment to become a problematic object? Or was it me, fumbling with the mechanism because I was panicky? Lissa seemed to be having the same problem. We were breathing in heavy amounts of smoke now.

One guardian had opened his door, and was reaching out to take hold of the canister when something hit him over the head. _Shit._ There were people in gas masks outside. I lost track of what the second guardian was doing. I finally got my seatbelt unbuckled, and attempted to get out of the car, engaging my enemies. Unfortunately, I had inhaled too much gas at that point. My equilibrium seem effected. I tried to punch one of the masked people, and nearly fell over in the process. Maybe the gas, paired with lack of sleep wasn't a good combination. This wasn't good. _Shit_. What in the hell did they do to us? I looked back into the car at Lissa, who was slumped over in her seat, seatbelt still on. _Fuck_. I immediately attempted to dart back into the car to get Lissa. I had no good options, and I couldn't just leave her in there breathing in whatever type of gas had been laced in those cans. Unfortunately, it was the wrong move. By turning back to Lissa, I gave the masked men an opening. I felt something hit the back of my head hard, feeling briefly like the butt of a gun. My world faded to black as I reached for the one person in my life who I had wanted so badly to protect. I had failed.

**Please Review, or whatever you do here on AO3. I'm new here :)**


	2. Drugged

**Author’s Note:**

**Warning:** This story is not for the faint of heart. It will continually get more graphic from here on out.

I never expected this to be a story that would suit everyone’s tastes. It is not my intention to insult anyone by my stories. I have had some bad things happen to me during my lifetime, so maybe that’s why I am not afraid of dark themed stories.

The characters belong to the beloved Richelle Mead, but the originality of the parts that deviate from her books are my own.

I’m still getting used to the editing process on this site, but I am so pleased to have found a home for my story. As of 10/15/2017, I only have 6 chapters written, and I will do my best to get the uploaded quickly. Of course, I will continue to finish this story as well! It’s a work in progress 

**Chapter 2:**

**Dimitri POV**

I had been laying in my bed in my room for hours reading a western novel. There was something about these books that just spoke to my heart. These cowboys had a sense of justice that I couldn’t help but understand. They lived their lives by their own rules, doing what they felt was best. They weren’t tied down by society. They didn’t care if people judged them. They were so self-assured with who they are, that they didn’t care what others thought of them. I wish I could be that way.

I stopped reading my book momentarily, letting it lay in my lap as I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Society. Damn Society._ Most people were afraid of me nowadays. Not that there wasn’t a good reason for that. I had killed a lot of people- innocent people. Not as a Dhampir of course, I had been Strigoi at the time. Although, as a Dhampir, I had killed a lot of Strigoi. They weren’t people anymore - or were they? They were shells of their former selves, missing a soul- just like I had been. If Vasilisa had not saved me, I would still be soulless. I would still be killing innocent people.

Faces of people I had drained started flashing before my eyes. I jumped out of bed, attempting to shake them out of my head. My book clattered to the floor. _It’s not your fault._ _It wasn’t you who killed those people. Your soul is free of those sins. You couldn’t control it_. At least that’s what Vasilisa had told me on nearly an everyday basis.

_Vasilisa._

She had been a goddess ever since she saved me from that god forsaken existence. Not only had she used her sanity draining powers to save me, she had been there for me ever sense. She had been my rock, my salvation – literally. She helped me adjust to life again, a real life. A life of being alive, as opposed to an undead life. It was with her help that I was able to leave my cell, have my own room. I wasn’t even being followed around by guardians anymore. After that ridiculous age law passed, I went through the steps of being cleared as a real Dhampir, not a Strigoi somehow faking life. It still took weeks for this development to take place; it was still a new decree.

Being accepted by society had been a completely different manner. People still treated me like I might drain the life out of them. Vasilisa, being the goddess she was, stayed around me, proving that I was no longer a threat. Yeah, I was still strong and I had been trained to kill as a guardian, but I had my conscious back. Oh how I wished I could be like those strong minded cowboys who would just brush off the looks they got, not caring what everyone thought. Knowing what people thought of me haunted me, echoing in my mind throughout the day.

I shook my head of these thoughts, leaning down to pick up my book. I had to keep my guardian face up all the time. _You can’t let them get to you, Dimitri._ _Stay strong, the storm will pass._ Today passed by exceptionally slowly. Vasilisa left court on a shopping spree that I wasn’t apart of, with her friend, one who I refused to think about, none the less name. I couldn't allow myself to think about _her._

Vasilisa had been spending a lot of time with me lately. She had become a friend, my one comfort. I didn’t allow myself to have other friends. I didn’t deserve other friends, other comfort. I knew I should live out my days repenting for the sin I committed. There was no way I could ever repay humanity for the lives I had taken. How many mothers grieved for their children because of me? How many children lost parents to my hand? How many lives had I personally snuffed out during my months as a Strigoi? I felt like I could still feel their blood on my hands. No matter how hard I scrubbed them or my body, I never felt clean. My body was bathed and saturated in sin. There was no way I could ever come clean again. How could Vasilisa stand to endure my presence when I was saturated with such evil? I never knew, yet I was grateful for her sacrifice.

I couldn’t help but wonder if she had suffered from spirit darkness due to saving me. I looked for signs daily, wondering if I should add this to a list of my sins - tainting the only pure thing I knew. Well, that wasn’t entirely accurate. There was one other person who had a pure soul, but she was so much more than that. _She_ was beautiful with her long intoxicating dark hair, those dark exquisite bottomless big eyes, and that body - _No_. _What in the hell do you think you’re doing?_ I couldn’t think about her. I didn’t deserve her. I didn’t even deserve to be allowed to think about her. I had hurt her too much. She should only be allowed to grace the thoughts of more deserving men.

Since Vasilisa had been gone, I spent a majority of my day alone. I started my day out at church. It became a daily routine for me. Not only did I hope to combat all this evil sin I feel drenched in, it helped with my reputation around court. Obviously, I hadn't combusted into flames by stepping onto holy ground. People see me less of a threat when they think I am a devout religious man. _Sheep. They are all sheep._ I felt disgust towards people so easily swayed like that. Why not strike up a conversation and judge me for themselves? That’s what _she_ would have done if she hadn’t already known me. _She_ \- How had she wormed her way into my thoughts this time? _Stop._ _You have to rid your mind of her._

The rest of my day I spent to myself, not wanting to wade through the wary crowds alone. I looked down at my cell phone that I recently received. I was expecting a text from Vasilisa. Actually, it should have come a long time ago. She knew I worried about her. I had pledged my life to protect her after all. I hadn’t been happy about her going on this trip without me to begin with. I didn’t trust anyone else to guard her as carefully. She was a goddess. She deserved the best protection. Vasilisa and I agreed that she would text me when she arrived and was settling in at her hotel. That should have been hours ago. I had been reading in attempts to keep myself calm, afraid I was just over reacting. But now – now I was afraid my gut feeling was right. Something was wrong.

I picked up my cell phone, deciding to call Vasilisa. If I was being over protective of the woman who had saved me, oh well, I would cross that bridge when I got there. Unexpectedly, the call went immediately to voicemail. My blood ran cold. I couldn’t help but assume something was wrong. My gut was telling me that something wasn’t right. I immediately grabbed my leather duster, and within minutes I was out the door. Using long graceful strides, it didn’t take me long to make it to the guardian building. I spent a lot of time here since I had been saved. Luckily this time, I was here on my own volition. The entire walk over I had been second guessing myself. _Maybe Vasilisa doesn’t want to talk to you right now. Maybe her and Ro- her friend are too busy talking and didn’t want me interrupting them. You’re being intrusive._ These thoughts and others kept echoing inside my head. I was going to go crazy with this circular thinking, but I couldn’t stop feeling that something was wrong. Vasilisa always keeps her promises. If nothing was wrong, she would have texted me by now to tell me everything was going smoothly.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as soon as I entered the guardian building. It was bustling with activity. I stopped in my tracks, observing the movements with my guardian expertise. Of course I was also sporting my normal guardian blank face. No one needed to get past my defenses and see what was past my barriers. People were jogging from place to place, ordering information or frantically giving what information they knew. I was unable to understand what was being said though. My stomach twisted. Surely this couldn’t be about Vasilisa. There must be some other sort of emergency.

Just then, a man I recognized clearly walked into the lobby. It was Hans. He had been there when I was saved. He had also been around frequently to question me, and helped prove that I was indeed a Dhampir again. I had a lot of respect for this man. I had seen him calm before, but this wasn’t one of those times. He was clearly agitated. He was barking orders at his staff. I glided over to him. The second he saw me, he was immediately on my case.

“You. What do you know of the whereabouts of the Dragomir Princess?” He asked, but not kindly. I could see easily that he was under pressure. My eyes were assessing his features. His face looked stressed, his eyes wary.

“Vasilisa went out of town as a girl’s get-a-way of sorts.” I responded, but quickly continued. “What happened? Vasilisa should have texted me hours ago…” I trailed off, not liking the look on his face.

“I’ll need you to tell me everything you know. The Dragomir Princess’s guardians just called in. They were attacked in their hotel parking lot. When they came to, both the Princess and Guardian Hathaway were nowhere to be found. At this point, we don’t think they ran off. The two guardians said there were others that could have taken them.” Hans said lowly, as if not wanting others to overhear. Most people no longer treated me as a guardian, but Hans recognized an asset when he saw one. I had been known as a damn good guardian before I was turned. My blood ran cold with fear before my body went numb. Taken? Who would have taken Vasilisa? 

“Strigoi?” I asked. It was one word, the only word I could get out to ask the question I needed to know. I didn’t trust myself with whole sentences at the moment. Hans shook his head.

“Strigoi don’t usually use gas bombs. No. Strigoi wouldn’t have been afraid of using force or even killing the other two guardians. Whoever took them wanted to keep everyone alive. They weren’t looking to kill. Just kidnap the Princess and Guardian Hathaway. That girl can be a hurricane, I’m honestly surprised they were able to subdue her.” Said Hans. He was talking about Rose so easily, something I wasn’t able to do. _Rose_. I hadn’t even been allowing myself to think her name, and I had been trying exceptionally hard to not think about her.

_Rose._

Rose was in trouble. _It’s all your fault Dimitri_. _If you didn’t have all these hang ups over one silly girl, you could have been there to protect them. No. Rose isn’t just some silly girl, she is a gorgeous sensuous woman._ One that I had hurt on a number of occasions. One that I didn’t deserve to be allowed to protect.

“I’ll do anything I can to help.” I said with earnest eyes. He nodded, understanding my exact meaning. Both he and I knew that I meant it when I said the word anything. I’ll do _anything_ in my power to bring Vasilisa and Rose back safe and unharmed. Hans motioned me to follow him. I knew I needed to help. Left to my own devices, I would fall into despair, and that wouldn’t help the two women I felt driven to protect.

 

 

**Rose POV**

I groggily awoke, my head searing with pain. My head was slumped forward, my chin resting right above my bountiful breasts. Attempting to lift my head, the pain worsened, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. My head was exceptionally heavy. I couldn’t remember much, my whole existence seemed to be a haze. I knew who I was, but where was I? How did I get here? My eyes slowly started darting around the room, trying to take in information. The whole room was black. It looked to be a waterproof mat like material covering every space, the walls, floors, and ceilings. Trying to move some more, I realized my hands were tied behind my back. Huh? Why were my hands tied?

I looked to my left, initially to try to look over my shoulder at the ties, but that’s when I spotted something else. Well, it was someone else; Lissa. Lissa was still knocked out, slumped forward in her chair in a position similar to myself. I couldn’t see her face because her hair created an impenetrable curtain around her entire head. She looked like she was breathing though. Her hands were tied behind the back of her chair by flex cuffs, a very heavy plastic that was hard to break. I tried moving my hands again. Mine were fastened tightly. It made it hard to move my hands at all. I also noticed that both of our feet were tied to the legs of our chairs.

Lissa’s curtain of hair started moving slightly, and I realized that she was beginning to wake up, just as I had. I watched her while pulling at my restraints. If she were anywhere near as groggy as I was when I had awoken, she would need a few minutes to be able to take in her surroundings. I kept hoping that my restraints would weaken, but the only thing I succeeded at doing was making my hands sore. Lissa had finally lifted up her head and was looking around, although it appeared her eyes were unable to focus on much yet.

Just as I was thinking about attempting to grab Lissa’s attention, something stole mine. A door opening. A man strode through the opening. If we had been in any other situation, I might have thought him attractive. He was a tall Moroi man with shaggy blonde hair. He had piercing blue eyes with striking facial features. He wasn’t built, but he didn’t had a bad body for a Moroi. As my eyes slid down his body, I realized that he held something in his hands. Two syringes. I froze. My mind was racing. I knew whatever was in those syringes couldn’t be good, but Lissa and I were bound up. We couldn’t escape him if he tried. I was trying to come up with any type of escape plan. The man strode up to a still groggy Lissa.

“Get away from her!” I tried to yell, but my throat was hoarse. The man looked up at me, seemingly surprised. That surprise quickly turned into a smile. I could see his Moroi fangs. I noticed then that he also had dimples. Dimples? Why was I noticing things like that?

“Don’t worry darlin’, there’s enough for both of you.” He said softly, pushing the syringe in Lissa arm, emptying the contents into her flesh. I shivered. I didn’t know what was in those syringes, but I guess we were going to find out. Keeping that grin on his face, he preceded to walk over to me next.

“Don’t touch me.” I warned, although wondering what I could really do at this point. His smile widened. He bent down, his face coming closer to my ear.

“Ooh a feisty one. You’re going to be quite fun, darlin’.” He whispered. _Fun?_ The thought sent a shiver of panic down my spine. I was used to death threats, but fun? What did he have in mind? I instantly knew that this wasn’t the type of fun I wanted, whatever it was. I flinched and tried to move away when I felt the needle bite into my skin.

“What did you inject us with?” I asked, trying to figure out his end game. Whatever his goal might be, these injections must be a way to help him achieve it. His smile seemed to grow, if that was even possible. He was having fun I realized.

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon begin feeling the effects of the shots we gave you earlier when we first took you. This one is just to keep it in your system” He said, a twinkle in his eye. He liked keeping information from me. He winked at me before walking off back to the door he had entered from. I felt outraged. Not only was I tied up, he was flirting with me. What type of sick bastard was he? I noticed that Lissa was now fully awake. She had stayed quiet out of fear for that man. We both understood that being tied up wasn’t a good omen. I could sense her feelings through the bond. She was scared and confused.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“I have no clue Liss.” I answered. It was true though. I had no information here. I had no idea what was happening, besides being tied up and apparently drugged. “Who was that?” She asked. “I don’t know. I assume he’s one of the guys who kidnapped us.” I responded quietly. That was one thing I did know. We had been kidnapped after our guardians had been taken out. I knew we were also in a padded room, tied uncomfortably to chairs. I also knew we were drugged. Beyond that? I had no clue. What happened to the guardians? Did anyone know we were missing? Who kidnapped us? What did they have planned for us? Could I figure out a way to escape?

Lissa and I had fallen silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I was silently assessing the room over and over, attempting to come up with escape options. I wasn’t sure exactly what Lissa was thinking about. It did come to my attention later that Lissa was squirming in her seat. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t realized that I was acting similarly. I realized then that my nipples were very sensitive. I could feel the fabric of my shirt and it felt good, sensual even. I also realized that my bra was gone. It must have been removed before I woke up. The apex between my thighs also seemed extremely sensitive. My privates were throbbing. Looking over at Lissa, I knew we were experiencing the same symptoms. She was squirming, trying to find some relief. We both continued writhing, both unable to stop ourselves, our bonds holding us against our chairs.

The door opened again and this time two Moroi men stepped through. One was the dimpled blonde guy. The other was a red haired man with pale blue eyes, almost like blue ice. The blonde smiled at me, heading straight for me. He held a device in his hand, something I had only ever seen on the internet. The red haired man held an exact replica of it, heading straight towards Lissa. They had apparently made a game plan before entering the room. The blonde guy stopped right in front of me, squatting so that we were at the same eye level.

“Don’t touch me.” I growled, still squirming and fighting my bounds. His grin widened.

“I guess you’ll have to learn that you don’t make the rules around here.” He said, apparently very amused. He reached out to touch a lock of my hair that had fallen in front of my face. I glared at him. Apparently he thought there was nothing I could do to harm him. Oh how he underestimated me. When he got close enough, I jerked my head towards his hand, attempting to bite him. He jerked his hand backwards.

That moment I heard a moan from beside me. Lissa was around seven feet away, but I still considered that to be close. My head shot over in her direction. Both her and my legs were parted because of the way our legs were tied to the chairs. The red haired man had his device between her legs, rubbing against the center. She couldn’t fight him, there was nowhere for us to go, and we couldn’t move. By the looks of it, the rubbing motion was helping appease the throbbing between her legs. I could tell from the bond that she didn’t want him to touch her, yet what he was doing was easing the uncomfortable feeling we were both experiencing.

“Get your hands of her-“ I started, but before I could say more, the blonde guy made his move. He placed his device between my legs, mirroring what was happening to Lissa. I couldn’t help but moan as well. My clit had been throbbing, but the rubbing motion appeased it, making me feel better. I had been squirming for what had felt like forever, unable to make this feeling go away. So I was frustrated that this man was helping. Why was my body betraying me? I suddenly wished that I was stronger. I wished that I had been sleeping better the past few weeks, eating better. I wished I hadn’t been so hard on my body. Maybe then I would have had the strength to escape. I moaned again. I had gotten lost in thought and the blonde man had kicked on a low vibration, still rubbing it against my clit. Yes. Both of these devices were battery operated wand vibrators.

I was furious with the way my body was betraying me. I had never had this problem before. I didn’t have much of a sex life. I was pretty good at making out, but I had ever only had sex once. _Dimitri._ Dimitri had been my first. Other than that, I had been able to keep my libido under control- until now that is. Suddenly it dawned on me what was happening. This is what those drugs were doing to us. They weren’t trying to make us high or sleepy. They were increasing our libido, making our bodies do things we couldn’t quite control. My mind was disgusted, but my body was still very much into the vibration from the toy. I couldn’t help but keep moaning, and then moaning louder when he kicked it up yet another notch. I was squirming more furiously now, my body making its’ way towards an orgasm. I was hoping in vain that I could get loose from the flex cuffs, or that I could escape the vibrations. They felt so good though.

“Stop.” I managed. The blonde was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. He understood what I was doing. He reached out and caressed my breast, focusing on a nipple. They were already so sensitive that it felt like a sensual attack that nearly drove me over the edge. I fought to stifle and even louder moan. He continued, looking very obviously smug. I decided that it didn’t matter how cute he was. I hated his face, and I hated what he was doing to us. My body on the other hand, didn’t agree. It loved the vibrations and being touched. The blonde was watching me intently. I realized that I had lost track of Lissa. About the moment I was going to look at her, the blonde man increased the vibration one more time. I couldn’t hold back any longer. My body tensed and then began to tremble, shaking against my bonds. I loudly moaned out my orgasm. I lost track of the world around me momentarily. I hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. I was still riding out my high when the blonde man decided to speak.

“Don’t forget who made you feel good, darlin’.” It shattered the natural high I was feeling. I was panting, and about to retort when I realized that both men were moving back to the door, vibrators in hand. I looked over at Lissa who was left in the same state I was. A brief check of the bond gave me the realization that the red head had made Lissa orgasm too. So this was their goal? They wanted us to get off? Unfortunately, I didn’t have much time to ponder the situation or talk to Lissa. Gas filled the room, much like the gas that had been in the car. I found myself becoming groggy, and being led to a land of the unconscious.

 

**Please comment and let me know what ya'll think!**


	3. Foodgasm

**Author's Note:**

So I just finished reading the past two chapters to make sure my transition to this chapter was a seamless as possible... and I realized that those other two chapters weren't written very well. I apologize. They just feel really rushed to me... I'll try to do better for my readers. (Eventually, I will go back and edit things to make it all transition better)

**WARNING:** This story is not suited for everyone. It is very darkly themed. It has sexually graphic moments and themes. This story is not for the faint of heart. The story will get much worse before our heroines see a brighter dawn. I **do not** suggest you read this story unless you are prepared for the worst of circumstances.

The characters belong to the beloved Richelle Mead, but the originality of the parts that deviate from her books are my own.

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

Several days passed without much change. It had been really too hard to figure out how much time had passed, but I knew it had to be more than just a few days. Lissa and I were still stuck in this room. I had decided that it was very much like a basement or dungeon. There were no windows or natural light and there was only one exit. Nearly every inch of the room was covered with a black mat type material. Since my feet rested softly against it, I had come to know that it was a firm textile.

 Besides that, what else did I know? Hmmm. Lissa and I kept seeing the same two men. They kept coming into the room to drug us and use those vibrating wands on us. The guys weren't letting the drugs leave our system, unfortunately. Both Lissa and I had been kept in a state of hyper arousal, which was a highly annoying and nearly shameful fact for us.

 We awoke every day in the same position, tied to the chairs with our clothes still on. Twice a day we were receiving injections. Twice a day our kidnappers would ease our suffering with those vibrating wands before using gas to knock us back out again. They enjoyed watching us squirm due to the vibrations placed either directly over our clits or in between our labia's. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they felt empowered by hearing our moans. Moans which we tried to stifle.

In between being drugged and our sessions with the vibrating wands, Lissa and I would talk quietly. It's not like we could talk at night, and we certainly didn't want those men over hearing us. Neither of us liked what was happening to us. Lissa kept crying when the men weren't around. She felt ashamed to have these men touching her. They weren't Christian, who she had just finally gotten back together with before we were kidnapped. Frankly, I felt the same way, but I refused to cry. I had to be strong for Lissa. It was the only way I could comfort her. So I would say to her the only things I could. "It's not your fault Liss. We haven't given them permission. They're forcing us. They are scum, not you." I had said everything I could think of to alleviate her guilt. We both felt used. We both felt like toys.

  Neither of us had figured out a way to escape. Our bonds were not weakening. I had once felt the need to use the restroom and told the blonde haired guy that I was going to piss all over him in retaliation. I had later been put to sleep with gas, only to awaken in a tiny room with only a toilet and toilet paper. After I was done, gas was once again funneled into the room and I was unconscious once again.

The drugs, unfortunately, were messing with Lissa's magic. She had tried to compel her red haired guy, but had been unable to touch the magic. The disappointment that ran through her to me via our bond made our vibrating wand sessions longer that day. Neither man had been very appreciative.

 Lissa was also starting to look pretty gaunt. Neither of us had been given nutrition of any sort since we had arrived. A Dhampir was sturdier and could go longer without food. Unfortunately, a Moroi needed a pretty consistent blood source, and Lissa had been deprived thus far. Her skin was beginning to cling to her cheekbones in her face, sucking inwards around her cheeks, her jaw too defined. Through the bond I could also feel the starvation, how it literally ate at her body. Her senses had heightened since she hadn't fed, and she could hear my heart beat. My blood pounding through my veins was a constant tease for her. She desperately needed to feed. If I could have, I would have offered her my neck in an instant. _They come first_. It was my job to protect Lissa. It wouldn't have been the first time I had fed Lissa, and given the chance I would have done it again in a heartbeat. It was very difficult for me to watch Lissa suffering in this way.

At the moment, we were both awake. We both had already been given injections, not that our libido has lessened any. I had squirmed in my seat the entire time he pushed the injection into me. My body craved for my fingers to be able to dance across my clit. I could feel my fingers twitching, begging to relieve myself. Part of me felt ashamed. I did not want to be a part of their little game. Unfortunately, I couldn't turn off the arousal that coursed through my every waking moment. _Those god damn drugs_.

 I suddenly felt something through the bond that shocked me. Lissa was almost in a state of delirium do to the drugs and lack of blood, and it was causing her to fantasize. I froze as I realized she was fantasizing about _me_. I was the only one she trusted here. Plus, my dhampir veins looked much tastier than Moroi blood. It was taboo for Moroi to drink from each other. But drinking from me wasn't all that she was imagining.

She too was having the same physical response to the drugs that I was. Her body was burning with a desire to be touched. Every session she had lost herself a little bit more, the loss of a renewal of blood making it harder and harder to focus. She was slowly turning to her animal desires. This mornings' wand session had been the worst. She was moaning much louder than she had on any other day, especially the first day. We were both forced to enjoy those vibrating wands due to the drugs, but Lissa was slowly losing her calculating mind that I loved so much. The drugs were making us aroused beyond belief, the urge to feed pushing her mind at bay. She had never gone as far as to beg for more, none the less speak to our captors more than reinforcing the idea of our release back into our natural world. Nonetheless, I could feel her body craving for more the second the red haired man left her. Unfortunately, my body had been feeling the same way. I couldn't blame her for any of that. I had just kept a clarity of mind, for the most part.

The images I saw coming through the bond still shocked me. She was fantasizing about rubbing her clit as she fed from me, taking physical pleasure herself from receiving nourishment from my veins. Our relationship had never been like that once in our entire life. Even when she had fed from me in the past, we had no sexual inclinations during it. I was too shocked to feel one way or another about her fantasy.

"These mother fucking drugs." I growled darkly. Lissa didn't even act like her heard me. Her eyes were trained to my neck, no doubt watching the veins as they pulsed. I could imagine they were dancing for her since I was becoming angry about the drugs - again. I saw her lick her lips, her body still squirming in attempt to find a single moments relief. I of course was attempting the same dance, but neither of us were fortuitous since we were still tied to our chairs.

The red haired man entered, carrying a chair. Lissa's eyes darted to him before training them back on me. She was incredibly thirsty, and it was eating her alive. I on the other hand frowned at the red haired man. He had never brought in any other objects besides the injections and the wands. My eyes bugged as a new man walked through the door. They had a third accomplice?

The blonde haired guy was nowhere to be seen, and we hadn't learned anyone's names yet. This new man wasn't a Moroi. He was a Dhampir! I could tell by the way he moved that he wasn't a guardian though. So much for the cavalry coming. I narrowed my eyes at the new man.

He was somewhere around six foot, with black hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skin that draped well over his fit, although not too muscular body. It was apparent to me that he didn't work out as much as Guardians would.

The red haired man sat the chair down a few feet in front of Lissa. The movement so close to her caused her to finally look away from me. Her eyes snapped to the chair the moment the Dhampir sat in front of her. I saw her cock her head to the side. All of a sudden there was a much closer food source. She let her eyes roam his body, although her eyes were distracted primarily with his bare neck.

I on the other hand picked up other clues. He wore an easy smile, not the evil ones the other two men wore. I also observed his clothing. He was wearing a white fitted shirt along with loose cloth pants. It looked to be a breathable, flexible fabric; something I would have enjoyed lounging in the comfort of my own room back at court. I realized how flexible the material was because I had picked up another thing about the man that Lissa had yet to realize. He had a huge tent in his pants. He was looking at Lissa appreciatively.

As the Dhampir sat in front of Lissa, the red haired man slowly began unbinding her from the chair. I watching in earnest as he unwound the ropes. I frowned as I saw his methods. Not only did they have us tied to the chairs tightly, they also had our wrists bound with flex cuffs. I noticed then that as soon as the ropes that had bound Lissa's lower body were unraveled, the Moroi man took out a pair of scissors. Lissa had unfortunately been wearing a skirt the day that we had been kidnapped. It hadn't hindered her so far though. All vibrating wand play had been accessible on top of her skirt. It was a modest skirt, about mid-calf in length. It wasn't fitted, yet it wasn't loose and flowy either. The man took the scissors and cut thigh high slits on both sides of her skirt. It still allowed her the modesty she attempted to portray, but also gave her more movement opportunities. It reminded me of something I might have done in order to fight in that skirt. He then moved to the rest of the ropes restraining Lissa. As soon as Lissa's ropes that were binding her upper body dropped to the floor, the man grabbed her hands, raising them high. It made Lissa bend at the waist in her chair. I realized her eyes were still trained on the Dhampir. The Moroi slowly eased her forward, causing her to stand and take steps closer to where the Dhampir sat.

"Don't you dare touch her!' I yelled, trying to reroute the attention. Only the men turned their heads towards me. Lissa barely flinched. She was ravenous, and food was feet in front of her. This was her chance to eat, to feed. The Dhampir looked almost concerned at my outburst. If I wasn't attempting to look fierce, I might have furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. If he was a cohort of the red headed Moroi, why would he be concerned about me? The Moroi men had yet to show any compassion to either Lissa or me.

"Don't listen to that one." Said the Moroi man nonchalantly. The Dhampir looked unsure.

"Are you certain?" The black haired man asked. His gaze flitting between the golden beauty before him and myself.

"If we were messing with her, sure, you could listen to her. But we aren't. We are playing with this little lady first." He assured, gesturing to Lissa. The Dhampir looked at me almost apologetically before refocusing his attention back on my best friend. The gesture confused me.

I felt bad for Lissa. Sure, I was famished, but dhampirs were hardier than Moroi. Skipping meals didn't affect me nearly as much, although I felt the hunger. Blood was a necessity for Lissa.

I watched as Lissa was urged forward, closer to the Dhampir man. Her arms were still raised upwards behind her back, throwing her balance forward into what I knew would be an uncomfortable gait. She wasn't focused on that though. I delved into her mind a little further. I realized that she wasn't completely gone. There was a tiny voice inside her head telling her that this was a strange man she didn't know. Her hunger was arguing with her though. She had never cared about who her feeders were at school, would she be discriminatory now that she was starved?

Lissa didn't take much urging when the red headed man prodded her to straddle the Dhampir man. I could feel her hungry body leaning forward, aching to sink her fangs into that nice tanned neck. As far as she was concerned, it was nice and muscular. If only she had been up close and personal with Dimitri's neck then she wouldn't have thought so in comparison.

_Dimitri_.

His name was like an ice bucket to my nerves. I looked away from Lissa, focusing my attention on an opposite wall. I finally stopped shifting uncontrollable in my seat. For the first time in days I had miniscule control over my body. I hadn't thought about Dimitri since we had been kidnapped. I had been entirely too preoccupied. I had been so concerned about Lissa's mental wellbeing and figuring out how to escape that he hadn't darkened the doorway to my mind. _If he were here, he wouldn't be helpless like you, Rose. Dimitri would have found another way out. This is why he couldn't love you anymore. You're worthless and weak._ My mind was spinning into darker and darker places when a noise suddenly snapped me out of it. The second my mind was off Dimitri, the drugs took back over my fragile control over my body.

It was a moan. I had come to recognize Lissa's moans very well lately. My head immediately snapped back her direction, my eyes fierce. I had thought Lissa was feeding, but I was wrong. I realized that I never felt her hunger sated through the bond; I had just assumed she had fed.

I was wrong. Liss was straddling the Dhampir, his hand in her hair. He was using it to hold her back, and she was _enjoying_ it. She liked the gentle pull. It wasn't forceful. It was kind, yet firm. In her delirium, she caught on to the fact that his hair was similar to Christian's. But that's the only thing similar. It was enough for her to feel slightly more comfortable. This wasn't one of the men who had basically been torturing her and Rose.

I suddenly realized another reason why Lissa was enjoying straddling this man. The drugs were coursing through her body. Her clit was pulsating, but it finally had a pressure against it. Something that relieved the instinct to touch it. The Dhampir's hard on was between her legs. I could tell through the bond that she still had panties on, thankfully. And I knew the Dhampir man was still sporting his comfortable looking pants. I was relieved for Lissa. She was still consumed by her delirium though. She was squirming on his hard protrusion, causing jolts of electricity to spike through her body. Her nerves were on high alert due to the drugs. I realized then that the Moroi man had retreated to the wall, watching the two just as I was.

"Yeah baby. Wiggle for me. If you want to eat, keep on squirming. Mmmm, just like that." The Dhampir was murmuring to her. His voice was sensuous and kind, as if he were talking to a lover, not a kidnapped woman.

Just then, Lissa sucked me into her mind. I could feel the jumble of emotions coursing through her body, mainly caused by the drugs and hunger. Her mind was covered with haze, unfocused and unclear. Being in his lap felt so good. Our clit kept brushing against the hard surface over and over, causing us to moan. We could hear his blood circulating just under his skin. The sound a symphony to our ears. We wanted nothing more than to sink our fangs into his neck and taste the sweet ambrosia of his blood. We craved it, our body needed it. Every time we leaned forward, we could feel the pull where he was firmly holding our head back by our hair. It drove us even crazier, causing us to buck our hips against his hard on, which only caused a moan to escape both our lips and his. His moan wrapped around us like a fog, causing our nipples to harden. We were squirming against him more furiously now. It felt too good, too right. This is what we needed. We needed to express this primal force buried deep within us.

That force was slowly being pulled forward, slowly building in crescendo. It was a power that we couldn't keep within us. It rose like heat between our legs at our apex, screaming to be released. The more we squirmed the closer it was to explosion.

Our mind was a complete haze now. There was nothing besides animal instinct, hunger and lust. We squirmed more and more, rubbing our clit against his hard cock furiously, causing moans from both us and him. We lunged forward, anxious to bite into his supple neck. The firm, strong tug we felt of our hair pushed us over the edge, causing us to moan and whimper loudly in ecstasy. We could feel that our panties were damp from secretions that felt all too natural.

Suddenly, the force holding our head back was gone. Our fangs sunk deep into his delectable skin right at the nape of the neck. This was a different sort of orgasmic experience. We guzzled the warm, delicious blood. It was metallic, yet flowed into our mouth like wine. This was ambrosia. Surely this was the food of the Gods. We could feel it rejuvenating our body, clearing our mind. Oh how blissful it was to drink from this strange Dhampir- Our mind suddenly started working again. How long had we been drinking? Who was this man? We quickly, although reluctantly retracted our fangs from this man's neck.

Things were becoming a lot clearer now. What had we just done? We had drank from him, but before that? Our PC muscles clenched at the sudden memory, as if we were doing kegel exercises. No. We hadn't! We couldn't have!

We focused on the man in front of us for the first time. He was obviously a Dhampir. He had black hair and chocolate eyes. He was also sporting our fang marks on his neck. We were straddling his lap. Why were we doing that again? How did we get here? We struggled, trying to move out of his lap, but that only caused our clit to rub against his still turgid member. Our hands were still behind our back, our legs uncomfortably folded underneath us, yet outwards.

We suddenly felt his hands wrap around our waist. He was holding us still while moving himself underneath us. One look as his face showed he was still skyrocket high. He was still maneuvering himself though. Once he found his mark, we froze. In his high state, he was trying to push himself inside us, through both of our clothing! We could feel his erection attempting to part our vaginal lips. Thank god for panties and pants!

"No! Stop!" Lissa yelled, propelling me out of her head. I felt like I had been catapulted back into my own skull. I wished my hands were untied so I could grip my head. Instead I looked up at Lissa. The Dhampir man looked sobered, and apologetic. He instantly tried to help her out of his lap. If I hadn't known better, I would have actually thought he cared about her consent. I found it ironic how all of a sudden he seemed to more polite, making sure not to touch her inappropriately. Who was this guy? Why was he so weird in comparison to our captors? They at least acted typical of antagonists. This guy was a bad guy masquerading as halfway decent? I didn't know. I didn't have the answers.

Now that Lissa was temporarily out of danger, I focused on my own body again. It was tight and excited, my body fidgeting uncontrollably due to the drugs. Squirming a little, I realized something. Obviously being inside Lissa's mind and experiencing those events vicariously with her had affected my own body. Feeling her orgasm, and, for lack of a better word - foodgasm, affected my body nearly as much as it had affected hers.

I was wet - really wet.

 

**DPOV**

I had spent the first several days on location with other guardians. Hans had recruited me to assist. I might have inside knowledge on the Dragomir Princess. I could become a helpful tool. We had scoured the area and every place they might have gone that day. We figured out that they hadn't made it to check into their hotel yet, but the Guardians who had been with Vasilisa and Ro- her friend had escorted us to every single store. We collected evidence, primarily video surveillance. We also stuck around to talk to everyone who had been working around the times the two were kidnapped.

We hadn't been able to find any credible evidence. If these people, whoever they are, followed Vasilisa and her friend around then they didn't make it obvious. We couldn't even find one person who followed them from store to store. How had they known where the Dragomir Princess would be? How did they know when to attack? This couldn't be just some random kidnapping. If it were random, they would have chosen a different Moroi. They would have chosen one who didn't have two, technically three Guardians with her. I couldn't help but hope that the one Guardian who was still with Vasilisa would keep her safe, if not find an escape route.

In the past week or so, this case had become my obsession. I had pledged my life to protect Vasilisa, yet I had not been there when it mattered most. No, I had ostracized her friend, making me a non-option to take on a shopping spree to cheer up said friend. I couldn't help but lament in my role that lead to the Dragomir Kidnapping, as Hans called it. If I had made peace with Vasilisa's friend- Guardian Hathaway from the beginning then I could have been there for the Princess. I only hoped she was still alive. The Princess was the last of her family, and I couldn't have the death of an entire family line also weighing down my conscious.

I nodded to myself as I once again walked to Guardian Headquarters. Although I had a hard time thinking about her, nonetheless saying her first name, Guardian Hathaway was a suitable replacement title. Her first name reminded me of the love I once felt for her. It also reminded me of all those torturous training practices, and I couldn't let myself reminisce about those days. It also reminded me of everything I had ever done to hurt her, sins which covered my soul in a black miasmic muck. She had claimed to have forgiven me, but how could she? Things like that couldn't be forgiven, and I wouldn't want her to lower herself in order to forgive such heinous atrocities. She deserved better. I didnt deserve her.

Calling her Guardian Hathaway was a much more professional course of action. There was only a little sting thinking about that title rather than her first name. If we managed to find both of them alive, I would have to eventually carry on a professional working relationship with the woman. Having something to call her was a first step.

I had never been much of a smiling man, but I almost smiled to myself in that instant. It was a step forward. I had to keep moving forward, carving out a new life for myself amongst my old colleges. No one understood me now, and I certainly didn't deserve to fulfill my old post. I was not the man I once was.

Walking into the Guardian building, I was shocked by how quiet it was. In the past week, Guardians had been bustling about, busting their asses to do everything in their power to find the Dragomir Princess. Now there were only a few Guardians striding about or sitting at their desks, significantly less than before.

I pondered this as I made my way to what was considered our 'situation room'. It was hardly ever used, but right now the Dragomir case dominated the entire space. It had a huge flat screen TV on one side that I had never once seen in use. Along the center of the room, there was a very long rectangular table. It sat 16 comfortably, and usually more chairs were not needed.

Walking into the situation room, I was once again shocked. I had never encountered so many Guardians stuffed into this room in particular. I looked around at the faces, before realizing they were all staring up at the TV monitor. For once, it was displaying images. I was horrified to see that some sort of camera footage was being displayed. However, it was the content that truly disturbed me. Rose and Vasilisa were tied to chairs, moaning. The sounds assaulted my senses, and I couldn't move. I was frozen. Vasilisa was alive! And so was _Rose_. The camera kept shifting to different positions, possibly because there were several cameras stationed around the room. Rose flashed before me. A man, whose features were blurred out, had something pressed against her crotch. She was squirming in her chair but unable to escape the man. I finally recognized the sound that was singing across the acoustics in the TV. It was a sex toy of some sort, vibrating away on what was presumably Rose's clit. The ropes plastered her clothes to her body, showing off nearly every curve. Her moan echoed over the speakers again, sending chills down my spine.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to drive a stake through your heart one day!" She growled out over the speakers. The man on screen with her mentioned something about her feisty spirit, but it was the chuckles around the room that caught my attention. The screen flitted to another image, but it no longer enraptured my attention. I realized why this room was packed with Guardian men. Not only were the chairs full, but there wasn't even a lot of standing room left at the back of the room where I was currently residing. Part of the cause for men filling this room was men simply outnumbered women in the Guardian ranks. But no, there was another reason they were here. They were _enjoying_ watching this footage of Vasilisa and Rose. _How dare they look at her that way!_ Looking around, I noticed tents or bulges in the pants of several men. My blood boiled. Rose was not some spectacle to be put on display for the pleasure of the Guardian ranks. She was a loving, sensuous woman who deserved her privacy. She wasn't some sex idol to masturbate about. She deserved respect, and that certainly was not what these men were giving her. I felt rage burning in my belly, begging me to start taking on every man here and knocking them unconscious.

Instead, I lunged for the remote seated on the table. It was right in front of Hans. He looked shocked as I snatched it up. I looked up at the TV screen while fumbling with the remote just long enough to see Vasilisa apparently climaxing in some dhampir's lap. After finding the power button, I immediately pressed it. A collective, yet quiet 'awe' was heard around the room. It only fed my rage induced haze.

"Get the Fuck out!" I yelled, accentuating the English cuss word, my Russian accent thick with rage.

"Belikov!" Chastised Hans. But I shook my head, refusing to heed the warning in his voice.

"No! Look at them!" I roared, gesturing to the Guardians I saw with visible boners. "I don't give a fuck what you do to me, but I will not let scum disrespect Guardian Hathaway and Princess _Dragomir_." I said, emphasizing the last word for importance. They needed to at least respect her. "They deserve better than to have the entire Guardian ranks cueing up to ogle them while in a precarious position." For the first time, Hans actually seemed to be looking around, taking in the state of his colleges. I realized then that Hans had been watching the footage from an analytical point of view, attempting to find any hidden clues in the video. Unfortunately, not everyone shared his intentions.

"Now get the Fuck out, before I throw you out!" I roared, my fury visible through my Guardian mask. Many people looked at Hans, but he sat there, apparently waiting for something. When Hans didn't admonish me, several started leaving, although a few with puffed up chests started walking towards me. That's when Hans Croft finally decided to pipe back in.

"Belikov isn't wrong here. If you give him a need to defend himself, he won't be the one facing disciplinary actions." Stated Hans softly. It wasnt an order to stand down, but there was a tangible threat poorly concealed in his words.

The men that had stayed hesitated before slowly evacuating the room, eyeing me with distaste. I realized that my actions might come back to bite me in the ass one of these days. I had just made several Guardians unhappy by apparently disrespecting them. My emotions had hijacked my actions, a problem I hadn't experienced in what seemed like a very long time. Hell, I hadn't felt an emotion that strong besides guilt since I had been saved by Vasilisa. Silence ensued in the now empty room besides Hans and me. An exhaustion washed over me, and I sunk into a nearby chair.

"I didn't realize-" Started Hans. I looked over at his direction. I watched as his face hardened. He wasn't the type of man to apologize. "Right then. Who would you suggest would be discrete and respectful while looking through videos such as these? I'm afraid this won't be the last one we receive." He finished. I understood the context. We needed eyes on these videos, to dissect them for clues that could lead us to Vasilisa and Rose. At least we knew Rose and Vasilisa were alive. _Rose_ \- I shook my head before I let my mind wander down her mental path in my mind again. There was a place reserved just for her.

"Guardian Castille." I answered. "He is their friend from St. Vladimir's. He won't do anything to disrespect them, and he will have the motivation to analyze the videos with the level of perfection needed on a case like this." I finished. Hans nodded.

"Who else?" He asked. I hesitated, no other suitable names coming to mind.

"I'd find female Guardians, they are more likely to understand the situation." I said vaguely. It was kind of like the concept of having a female nurse accompany a male doctor into a patient's room, to make sure nothing wrong happens. The female Guardians won't have the wrong motivations during this task. Hans nodded again.

"What about yourself?" He asked. I hesitated again. I would have to watch every moment of torture endured by both Vasilisa and Rose. I mentally chastised myself. Guardian Hathaway, not Rose. I had to keep thinking about her by her title. I suddenly thought back to my earlier thoughts, wishing I had been able to protect them. Here was my chance to make up for that blunder.

I nodded, knowing full well that Guardian Hathaway's supple body was going to haunt my dreams.

**Alright guys, there's chapter 3. Let me know what you think by sending me a REVIEW! Or Comment for AO3. I might always think about them as reviews. I guess we will see with time if that changes. ;)**

 


	4. Fucking Traitor

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: _This chapter is only the beginning of atrocious events that will happen before their eventual rescue. Please don't continue if this chapter is difficult for you to read._** This story is not suited for everyone. It is very darkly themed. It has sexually graphic moments and ideas. This story is not for the faint of heart. The story will get much worse before our heroines see a brighter dawn. I **do not** suggest you read this story unless you are prepared for the worst of circumstances.

** Chapter 4 **

**RPOV**

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_Goddamn it._

Why did my motherfucking body have to betray me like this? Throughout our entire captivity, I hadn't been affected to this extent. Sure, I had been fed drugs consistently throughout my entire incarceration that kept my libido high. Both Lissa and I had been forced to endure vibrating wand treatments causing clitoral orgasms twice a day during our unwilling stay here, where ever here was.

This, however, was very different. I had endured two completely different types of orgasms through my psychic connection with Lissa, and unfortunately, my body had enjoyed the ride. I squirmed in my seat, unable to get comfortable due to my state of arousal partly due to the drugs, but also partly due to what I had experienced nearly first hand with Lissa. My mind warred with my body. My mind was disgusted with myself. Sure, I had beat up my body significantly over the years while in training to be a guardian, but I never thought it would show me such disloyalty!

Much to my dismay, my body had a mind of its own. My nipples were erect and sensitive, brushing not only against my clothing, but the ropes that bound me to my chair. Every time I squirmed, those delicately rigid buds brushed up against my bonds, sending a small shock through me.

_God Fucking Damnit._

My most intimate of areas wasn't faring any better. I could feel the slickness between my legs. It became even more apparent the more I moved, which, unfortunately, I couldn't seem to stop either. I also felt more swollen than usual, in an aroused way. My apex felt hotter than normal, wanting. I was hot and bothered but in a literal sense. The reaction my body was having bothered me. I wish I could shut it all down. I wish my body had been better schooled at the absolute neutrality that Guardians usually seemed so natural.

Both the Dhampir and Lissa's usual red headed assailant had disappeared after Lissa was tied back down into her chair. She was too shocked to protest much. Her mind still reeling from the events that happened minutes earlier. I could feel her emotions swirling in the bond like a maelstrom mixing up her mind. She felt cheap and used. She berated herself for letting herself be placed in such a precarious position. Lissa was an incredibly intelligent young lady, yet she was devastated that she let her primal instincts take over. The brain she so highly prized had stopped seeing things analytically. She felt like she had failed herself. She felt like an animal, resorting to only using her baser instincts.

While both Lissa and I were fighting with our inner turmoil, both the blonde and redheaded Moroi returned to the room sporting their usual equipment, the vibrating wands. Apparently, Lissa's performance wasn't enough to excuse her from this round of wand treatment. The Moroi referred to these treatments as 'pleasure sessions,' not that either Lissa or I were willing participants.

The blonde made his way back to my chair, as always. The Moroi had yet to switch. The blonde always preferred me and the red head always worked with Lissa. The blonde sported his usual smile. I could tell that he relished in the wickedness of my situation. He enjoyed pushing me into things I wasn't comfortable with. The motions had become routine. He walked over to me, and squatted down beside my chair, like every other time before that. I tried to still my inner chaos. I didn't want him to figure out that anything was different; he would enjoy it way too much. With Guardian efficiency, I wiped my emotions off my face save for my usual distaste for his proximity and the continual uncomfortable arousal that had become second nature during my imprisonment.

All of a sudden, his smile widened dramatically as something sparked in his eye. It looked almost like excitement. Had my facial features given me away after all? He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before opening them again. Yes. There was definite excitement in his eyes.

"Jacob, would you pass me those scissors? It appears that someone enjoyed watching our precious Vasilisa and is desiring her own action." Said the blonde Moroi, his smile bright. Some might have thought him handsome, but I only saw evil in his features. This man was sick. How could he treat women the way he treated us? In a flash, the red-headed Moroi that I now knew as Jacob was beside us, scissors in hand. The blonde immediately grabbed them, using them to cut up the hem of my pants, starting at my ankle. Was he really going to cut all the way up to my crotch? As I focused on the scissors, I heard Jacob inhale loudly beside me. His smile also widened expressively. Was I actually that aroused that my scent was that obvious? Or could it possibly just be Moroi heightened senses?

"Owen, I think I'm going to go retrieve one of our other toys," Jacob murmured. I didn't like the sound of that at all. What other toys? I squirmed more fervently, wishing those scissors were cutting my ropes instead of my clothes.

"Cut your crap, or I might end up accidentally cutting you instead," growled Owen, my blonde captor. He was managing to move the ropes around just enough to lift the fabric of my jeans from beneath them and continue cutting. Once my knee was bare, he placed a light, sensual kiss on the inside of it. The sentiment and action sickened me to my stomach.

"You act like I am afraid of bleeding," I said haughtily. I resumed squirming just to prove my point. "I am a guardian after all. Receiving wounds and bleeding is virtually part of my job description."

"Would you like for me to make you bleed, my precious Rose?" Owen asked as he gazed up at me with a sinister glint in his eye. I could see the evil that was seeping out of his soul. He was rotten to the core, not caring who he hurt. The black miasmic cloud essentially oozing out of his being seemed nearly tangible to me. I wondered if Lissa had been able to work her spirit magic and read auras if she would have been able to visibly see the darkness held within this being.

"I wouldn't have to use these dull scissors to fulfill your wish." He said, staring me straight in the eye as he bit his lower lip. I shivered with disgust but refused to look away. I would not back down to this man. "I wouldn't mind tasting the life flowing through those tight veins of yours. I bet you taste just as sweet as you smell." He continued, slowly twisting his head to the side. That motion along with the look in his eye made him appear unstable or deranged. He was staring at me like a meal and a toy. I wasn't a person to him. The way his eyes bore into me was like he believed that my soul purpose in life was to amuse him. He wanted to play with me, in every aspect of the word.

Without breaking our eye contact, he gently lowered his mouth to my knee, planning more kisses. His teeth grazed across different parts as he continued to tease me. I could feel his fangs caressing my skin, aching to sink deep into me. His actions made my stomach twist even further with disgust, but I refused to show it on my face. Instead, I just glared back at him; my gaze unwavering.

"One day, Owen, I will end you" My voice came out low, calm and clear. I may not have been able to figure out a way to break my restraints yet, but I was confident in my abilities. I would bide my time. One day they would make a mistake. One time they would be sloppy. I would be there that day to take full advantage of the situation. At my words, that sinister smile spread over his lips once again.

"Oh, there's that fighting spirit I so adore," He said wistfully. "I can't wait to be the one to break you." He growled, his voice lowering. His eyes dilated a little at the thought. It was a concept coming from some type of primal instinct. He wanted to overpower me. _Good luck with that. There's no way I would let any man break me._

Instead of challenging him with my voice, I let my eyes communicate for me. It wouldn't do any good to make him angry unless there was a chance it could aid in our escape. I hadn't figured out a way for that to happen yet, though.

He kept smiling, although it morphed from his sinister grin into a contented smile. He preceded cutting a line up the leg of my jean; a task I hadn't been able to dissuade him from continuing. I continued my squirming, though. There wasn't any way that I was going to make this easy on him. He cut all the way up to my crotch before starting on the other ankle. The cold feel of the back of the steel blade of the scissors sent chills down my spine. Against my thigh, the small snipping motion of the scissors felt like some perverse caress. It was oddly and disturbingly erotic. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Is it the drugs?

Jacob soon returned with an item I recognized.

_No._

_Hell no._

It was a dildo attached to something comparable to a cut off broom handle. The dildo looked to be made out of a soft, pliable material, probably silicone in nature. At least it wasn't one of those cheap hard plastics. I had no clue how those could remotely feel real. Of course, I had only ever had sex once. There was only one man who I could compare toys to- Dimitri.

Dimitri! My waking moments had been so consumed with sexual tension and drama, that I had barely had time to think about the man who shattered my heart. As much as I may not like the man right now, I knew how relentless he could be. He had to know we were missing, right? He had become very close to Lissa. _I can't imagine him making it through the day without texting her_. I can't believe how bitter that just sounded in my head. For better or for worse, Dimitri was Lissa's shadow. He had to know we were missing. He had to be looking for Lissa.

He would come for her, even if they couldn't rescue both of us. He would surely save Lissa. With the intensity Dimitri regularly exhibited to complete difficult tasks, I'm surprised he hadn't found us by now. Since I hadn't been able to devise an acceptable escape strategy, Dimitri was our best hope. Of course, this didn't mean that I would give up trying. Given a chance, I would run with any escape options. I wished that I had one right now.

I looked at the dildo with contempt. I knew without a doubt that they held no qualms about using it on me. In fact, I was resolutely confident that they would take malicious pleasure in such an act. While Owen continued with his task of cutting my pants, Jacob knelt down beside me. I refrained from flinching when I saw him reach towards me. There was no way I would show weakness in front of these creatons. I realized that I never felt his hand make contact with my skin, so I looked back down at him. He was fidgeting with something under the front center portion of my chair, directly between where my knees were tied.

To my horror, I realized, too late, that these were specialized chairs. I felt the seat of the chair shift below me. The seat was split into three different partitions. There were two slimmer partitions on the edges of the seat, directly below where my knees were tied. They supported me, going all the way back to my ass. The largest partition, the middle, was apparently removable. I saw it slip away underneath me, in the hands of Lissa;s Jacob. My posture sagged a little due to losing the support the middle section of the seat had given me.

Owen finally reached the crotch of my pants again, choosing now to cut upwards so he could take my pants off completely. I still had underwear on, but the air suddenly touching my thighs made me feel bare. My eyes flitted over to Lissa; I was surprised she had remained so quiet. My attention had been so absorbed by Owen cutting my pants that I hadn't realized what had happened to her. Apparently, while Jacob was retrieving the new toy they planned to use on me, he had also picked up something for Lissa. There was a black ball in her mouth, contrasting well against her pale pink lips. Straps on either side of the ball wrapped around her head, no doubt buckling in the back. Jacob must have shoved this ball gag into her mouth before returning to show the toy to Owen and me. Jacob followed the direction my eyes were pointed, and his gaze fell upon Lissa as well. A cruel smile sprawled across his lips.

"You know, I think the princess should watch this more closely." He said with a wicked glint in his eye. He walked over to her, before dragging her chair over to me. She now sat adjacent to me. She wasn't quite across from me, although she wasn't directly beside me either. We were both now pointing towards Owen, who had just ripped my pants completely off my body after carefully untangling them from my bonds.

My eyes swept over Lissa. She was looking better since she drank blood. There was color in her cheeks, and her eyes seemed much more aware. A gentle brush of our bond proved this as well. I was careful not to dig too deeply into the bond, though; I didn't think I wanted to see myself in my current predicament. Her hair was now plastered to sides of her head, thanks to the ball gag that was tied over her hair. The ever current squirming that had riddled our ever waking moments during our captivity here hadn't died down. It was her eyes that spoke to me most, though. I saw worry and fear there. She knew what was happening. She saw the toy that Jacob had brought forth from some unknown hiding place. It wasn't difficult to put the clues together. She was worried for me. I knew she didn't want this to happen to me. She wished we could go home unphased.

I suddenly realized that I was glad that it wasn't her having to go through this current torture. She had just endured her own anguish during the event that allowed her to feed, so I am glad she wouldn't have to go through more. I knew when it came down to it, that I would rather endure this torment rather than watch Lissa have to go through it. If there was a choice between her or me, I would always keep her as innocent as possible. I would always protect her.

My attention suddenly snapped back to myself as I felt Owen snip through the fabric of my panties. Within seconds, they no longer adorned my body. I truly was bare now, well at least from the belly button down. I glared at the man in front of me. He bore a broad smile, gleeful in his accomplishments. His eyes never moved to my face, however. They never left my most intimate of places. He slowly reached out and brushed a finger across my lower lips, causing me to flinch.

His smile widened at the reaction. I felt nauseous. I didn't want this scum touching me on my arm, nonetheless in such an intimate area. I struggled against my restraints as his fingers started brushing back and forth along my slit.

"If you don't stop now, I'm going to make you wish you had when I finally get free," I growled. It was my scary voice. A voice that would usually put a person on edge, if I weren't so obviously detained. It didn't phase Owen though. His eyes flicked to mine as he slowly and purposefully slid a finger into my wet canal. My eyes narrowed in disgust as my struggling increased, to no avail. I could see the joyous gleam in Owen's eyes. He was enjoying my torment immensely. His finger slid in and out of my slick tunnel easily, due to my body's reaction to Lissa's ordeal. _Traitor_. My body was traitorous. His eyes flicked back down to my now tarnished entrance. It had been soiled by his touch.

"My, my, how very wet you really are," He murmured. His voice was low and silky as if talking to a lover. He slowly slid his finger out of my intimate folds. I watched as he brought it to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhaled sharply. A gleeful smile draped across his lips. "Your scent is intoxicating, my redolent Rosemarie," He continued. His eyes met mine once more as he slowly slipped his finger into his mouth. The gesture made me feel even more nauseous. He moaned at the taste of my juices, although I suspect he enjoyed the queasiness his actions invoked as well. "You taste as decadent as I imagined," He breathed. Cold chills of disgust shot down my spine. This man was truly the most revolting person I had ever met. Just looking at him made my skin crawl. Unfortunately, due to the injections, it didn't slow down my libido in the slightest, much to my horror.

He quickly and deftly slid two fingers inside of me, unlike the slow pace he took last time. I stifled a small moan, the nerves of my womanly organ alighting against my will. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me deeply, enjoying the feel of my intimate insides. I continued to glare down at him, determined not to show the emotions on my face that I knew he was looking for. In my peripheral vision, I saw Lissa squirming beside me, fighting with the ropes that bound her to her chair. I mirrored her dance with more urgency. How I wished I could break these bindings and punch Owen right in his face. I'd love to give him a black eye or two, plus many more injuries. Unfortunately for me, my bounds were too taunt and seemed far from brittle.

He continued to slide his fingers in and out of me for a few more minutes before turning to Jacob, who was holding the toy he had retrieved earlier. He looked almost jealous as he passed the wooden handle to Owen, who then lowered it under my chair. My gaze shifted momentarily to Jacob, who was eyeing me with a sort of covetous gaze. Those icy blue orbs held a hunger. It was an appetite that I was afraid that observing me would not quench. I only hoped he wouldn't turn to Lissa after my torment was complete.

I felt something modestly firm gently press against my vaginal lips. My gaze snapped from Jacob back to Owen. His gaze was affixed to my most intimate of body parts. It was the toy that he was sliding back and forth across my sodden lips. They were parting for him as if they had a mind of their own. They wanted, no begged for the intrusion. His other hand reached out and brushed against my clit gently. It sent a buzz through me, causing me to close my eyes and grit my teeth. My body was a fucking traitor.

My assailant chuckled at my response before slowly pushing the dildo into me entirely. My body had completely succumbed to the drugs days ago, so it nearly wept in delight at feeling so full. Ever since the drugs had been introduced into my body, it had craved my most intimate of areas to be filled. While this toy wasn't as big as my only lover, Dimitri, had been, it still accomplished what my body had been desiring. The dildo had attached realistic looking plastic balls. They were currently pressing against my ass hole, and Owen was trying to push it deeper into me. My body seemed to like the pressure against my ass, something I had never known. My mind warred with my body. It was disgusted with my body and its' animal desires. _How could I be this weak?_ Mother fucking drugs.

"Stop," I managed to gasp out weakly. My body was betraying me. It couldn't even sound strong in an attempt to appease my mind. I could hear Owen chuckle again as he slowly began pistoning the toy in and out of me. The nerves inside of my pussy were alight with pleasure. Each nerve was delighted to be caressed, awoken. They begged for more, a plea that I refused to express to my captors. I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to keep my guardian mask on. I didn't want to show weakness.

I felt two fingers brush against my own. They were slim, delicate fingers, so unlike those of our abductors. I knew without a doubt that they belonged to Lissa. The arm rests that our arms were tied to were close enough for us to touch, barely. Lissa was watching every action that happened to me. She saw exactly what our captors were observing. She was taking in every gruesome detail. She was attempting to reach out to me in support. I couldn't brush against the bond at the moment, but I knew without a doubt that she wanted to help me in whatever way she could. I reached my fingers out to her in return. We managed to interlock four of our combined fingers together. Our grasp was tenuous, yet it was a lifeline. She was lending me her strength and support. I wasn't alone.

Either Owen and Jacob didn't see our fingers, or they didn't care about such trifles. I had a feeling their eyes were glued to the toy pistoning in and out of me. Suddenly Owen slammed the toy inside of me harder and quicker than before, the balls slamming against my ass. I failed to stifle a moan that escaped my lips. My mind was overridden by the endorphins that clouded it suddenly. My body was winning, much to my own horror.

"Yes, I knew you enjoyed it," Purred Jacob. I could hear the smile in his voice, though I didn't dare open my eyes. I couldn't let them betray me. I was fighting against my own body, and it wasn't very often that I lost. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to beat the drugs that were running rampant in my system. Those drugs loved the carnal assault that was happening to my most intimate organs. I felt Lissa squeeze my fingers as my grasp on bodily control wavered. Lissa was here for me. She was my best friend.

Suddenly, I felt Owen's fingers brush against my clit again. I couldn't help but gasp as my vaginal muscles clenched. My nerves were taut with tension, begging for release. I was dismayed at the pleasure that coursed through my body as Owen continued to brush his finger back and forth across my clit. He began thrusting in erratic patterns. Sometimes he would slow the toy down, sluggishly sliding it in and out of my saturated tunnel. Each time he would push it deep inside me, the balls digging into my ass in a pleasurable way. _God damn these drugs_. Other times he would rapidly piston the toy in and out of my heated, sodden core. I had only had sex once in my life, my body wasn't prepared for such waves of passion to wash over me. Any pretext of control I had, shattered. The drugs had taken over my body, moans flowing freely from my mouth. I kept my eyes determinedly shut but other than that I had no clue how my body was reacting. It was just instinctual, primal.

In my mind, I could see Dimitri again. He was hovering over me, his manhood buried deep inside me. I could feel him caressing my body, his lips capturing my own. His touch burned upon my skin, causing me feverish pleasure. His turgid erection thrust into my wanton womanhood with abandon. I could remember the feeling of his lips on my neck as he brought me closer and closer to explosion, his weight an added pleasure upon my nerves. I could feel Dimitri slamming into me harder and harder as my pussy clamped around him. I could smell his unique scent, feel him breathing heavily into my ear. I could hear him begging me to cum for him. _Yes, Dimitri. Yes._

I felt my body tense and start to spasm as I screamed out Dimitri's name. I screamed nearly at the top of my lungs as my orgasm over took me. It was blissful, a high being brought on by a lover. Only, as I slowly came down from my endorphin rush, I realized that I hadn't been with Dimitri. I could once again feel the ropes binding me to a chair. I could feel the hard toy that was now almost painfully stretching my intimate organ. No matter how well made a toy was, there was no way it could replace the feeling of Dimitri inside of me. There was no possibility that it could become a suitable substitute for Dimitri. I was glad when I felt the offending intrusion slide out of me.

With my eyes closed, my defenses were down. So it came as an absolute shock when I felt a hard slap crack across my cheek. My face turned instinctively by the force. My eyes shot open to see Owen standing in front of me, the toy in the hand he hadn't slapped me with. My face hardened as I glared at my captor, the man who had violated me in an intimate way.

"Don't you dare scream another mans' name in front of me ever again," He spat. His voice was angry, his face as hard as mine. There was a jealous madness permeating his eyes. He was jealous that I had been imagining Dimitri instead of staying in this reality with him.

"Next time, you won't get off so easy if you do," He threatened.

 

**DPOV**

Against my better judgment, I watched several hours of the video that had been provided for us. I had rifled through it, again and again, scrutinizing every detail in an attempt to find some clues. Unfortunately, I hadn't had any luck thus far. Vasilisa's and Guardian Hathaway's voices and moans stuck in my head from all the times I had replayed sections of the video. Their captors had edited it too well thus far to leave behind clues for me to follow.

I shut off the TV, slamming the remote down onto the table. Hans had left me hours ago. He had gone to assemble a small task force that he was putting me in charge of. Funny how I wasn't fit to regain my guardian status, yet I was suitable to lead the task force in charge of analyzing video data of Princess Vasilisa and her Guardian. It was going to be our job to dissect even moment of this evidence in an attempt to find a single clue that could help us locate Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway.

I stormed out of the situation room where I had sat for hours, only to meet glares from several guardians loitering around Guardian Headquarters. I hadn't forgotten the near altercations I had with several guardians just hours before. I was keyed up from my anger. Not only had those men objectified Vasilisa and Ro- Guardian Hathaway, but I had just subjected myself to several hours of their captors objectifying them as well. It was infuriating to me. Those were two women I had the utmost respect for, yet no one seemed to want to give them the respect they so rightfully deserved. Vasilisa had saved me after all! Guardian Hathaway had already killed more Strigoi than most guardians kill in their entire career. She was among the elite, and yet had only graduated months ago.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists together, anger and irritation coursing through me. _Stay in control Belikov. Go burn off all those feelings._ I changed my course and made a beeline for the Guardian gym. I picked up my pace, anxious to work off these feelings. I suddenly felt a ghost of a memory overtake me. It was of Rose while we were back at St. Vladimir's. She was walking beside me, teasing me about my long strides thanks to my freakishly long legs. She had loved to tease me about my height since I was abnormally tall. It was a trait she had liked about me. _Rose._

I had to control myself from breaking into a run to outrun the memory of Rose. She was haunting me. She had been so innocent, and I had defiled her. Not only did I take her virginity, but I had also fed from her like some common blood whore. She had been my object of affection as a Strigoi if you could even call it affection. It was more like a twisted obsession. I had planned on killing her. I had wanted to snuff out the opulent perfection that was Rose Hathaway and replace her with a malicious killing machine that would dance in death with me throughout eternity. I had wanted us bound together throughout perpetual timelessness to rule the world as the strongest couple to ever exist. Back then I could see that future for us. Our world would have been full of malice, power, and death, so much death. I hadn't been able to dream at the time, but I fantasized nearly nonstop about that future. A future that I was glad was no longer an option. I was thankful for the change in events, but I could never forgive myself for such traitorous thoughts. No one who fervently desired such heinous acts not only upon such a divine woman but upon humanity could be forgiven.

I pushed my way into the gym, hanging up my duster on a coat rack. I stretched quickly before breaking out into a run around the gym track. I should have started off slow and then gradually increased my pace, but I was running from something. I was running away from Rose's memory and all of the horrible acts I had committed and planned. I was running from my own guilt that threatened to overwhelm me every day. I was running from my sins. The sins that I felt continuously drenched my body and soul in black miasmic sludge. I felt dirty, contaminated. Yet running brought clean, fresh air into my lungs that felt rejuvenating.

After running several miles, I slowed down. I knew it was better than just stopping. I needed to cool down my body before I could move on to something else. After finally walking several laps, I noticed several guardians waiting for me near the entrance to the rest of the gym. They were following my every move, scrutinizing my actions. I recognized them as some of the men from inside the situation room earlier today. My blood boiled at the memory of their boners while watching my beloved Rose. Clearly, I still had some issues to work out. I managed to keep my guardian face on, though, a method I had nearly perfected years ago. It seemed only Ros- Guardian Hathaway could break through it.

I slowly approached the men, watching their actions. I could see they were tense. They were also portraying very offensive posture. They didn't have kind intentions.

"Good afternoon," I managed to say blankly as if greeting someone I didn't know. At least I had kept the anger out of my voice.

"Cut your crap, Belikov," Said one of the men. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"We demand an apology," Spat a second. His hands were clutched into fists down by his hips.

"You had no right to treat sanctioned Guardians with such disrespect," Growled the third and final man. Apparently, they weren't appalled by their own behavior as I had been. I kept my anger in check as I replied back to them. No way would I let them break me.

"If Guardian Croft had thought such disrespect was unjustified, he would have let you fight me, or court-martialed me to begin with," I responded coolly. I watched as their eyes narrowed at my response and I stifled the smile that threatened to break over my face.

"You've got Croft wrongfully believing that you're some sort of asset." Claimed the first guardian. I shrugged in response.

"I don't know what Guardian Croft does or doesn't believe. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, making my way to walk past them. I had my senses on high alert, though. I knew what was coming, I just had to figure out who would act first. I knew the gym was under constant video surveillance, so I had to defend myself. I couldn't be the one to throw the first punch, lest I get in trouble with Guardian authorities.

I heard a rustling and immediately jumped into action. I moved instinctually, swirling around and catching the fist whose collision course was headed straight for my face. I dodged the punch coming from the two other guys, causing them to hit one another. I kicked the first guy to throw a punch right in the crotch while the other two were momentarily distracted. He went down onto his knees.

I quickly swept the feet out from under the third guy, sending him sprawling onto the floor before engaging the second guardian. We parried back and forth a few blows. I dodged several before landing one blow to his shoulder and then an immediate follow up straight onto his face. I felt my knuckles make contact with his nose, which was affirmed seconds later when blood spurted everywhere.

I heard movement behind me just in time for me to send a blow glancing off of my shoulder, instead of hitting my head. I turned ominously, blocking a second blow with my arm as I threw a punch straight into his gut. He had committed to his punch and left his abdomen wide open. While he stumbled from the blow, slightly leaning forward, I took the chance to kick and take out his knee, which had him sprawling on the floor. I deftly pushed a pressure point, causing him to fall unconscious. I needed these men subdued, not killed.

I turned around, surveying my surroundings. The other two men were still on the ground. Apparently, the first man had very tender balls or he was deciding that getting up to fight me wasn't worth any more possible damage to them. The second man was still nursing his now broken nose that was still gushing blood. If I had been him, I would have continued fighting even though my nose had been broken. It just proved how weak his convictions really were. They had attacked due to fractured pride, something that should now be utterly shattered. We had gathered an audience. I had come out of the fight basically unscathed. Those three 'sanctioned' guardians were all currently on the floor, all with different afflictions ailing them. I also knew that their humiliation was caught on tape. There was nothing wrong with defending myself, though.

I walked away, slowly stretching out my muscles after the run and the fight. I knew people were watching, maybe even gawking. I didn't care. I ignored all the looks I was receiving. I was used to being a spectacle. Some still suspected me of being Strigoi. I guess this might not help any. Maybe they wouldn't believe I could take down three of my peers on skill alone. I knew, given the proper motivation, that I could achieve so much more than this simple fight. That had barely been a test of my skills. If people were impressed with this, then they hadn't seen anything yet.

I reached for my duster as I passed the coat rack. It was familiar, warm. I could almost hear Rose's laughter as she teased me about it. I closed my eyes as I remembered her, taking a deep, long breath. I then shifted my head to the left, stretching my neck muscles and then eventually popping my neck. I sighed. So much for running away from her memory. It seemed she would never leave me alone.

 

***Review, Comment, or give Kudos! I totally didnt know Kudos was a thing until... yesterday? I'm guessing it's kinda like 'likes' on facebook? Anyways, a sincere thank you to everyone who has let me know their opinions!***


	5. A Shoutout to Dimitri

**Authors Note:**

There is something I want to make abundantly clear before I continue. This is only installment #5 within this series. If you expected them to be rescued before now, then I’d hate to see what abhorrent writing skills you’re used to reading. Yes, horrible things have been happening. But the series is named DEPRAVITY for a reason. Rose and Lissa are also going through all this for a purpose. I cannot get my point/lesson across without at first showing you all the bad things they went through together first. You have two options. 1) Stop reading if you don’t like it. 2) Continue Reading as I continue to post in order to see how Rose and Lissa get through such traumatic events. (Sorry, notes left over from Fanfiction. I have yet to receive bad reviews here on AO3 about the ‘porn torture’ storyline, but I thought I would leave it here anyways.)

I love my reviewers! It’s you guys that keep me writing this story down instead of just letting it play out in my head.

** Chapter 5 **

**RPOV**

               My head felt heavy. I felt as if I was slowly rising out of a fog. At first, the fog is dense, but after a while, it slowly evaporated. I wasn’t actually in a real haze, just a figurative one. I began to wonder such questions as who am I? Where am I? What happened? Ever so slowly, things started to come back to me.

               I remembered watching Lissa orgasm against a Dhampir, and then foodgasm as she fed from him. I remember learning the names of our captors, Owen and Jacob. Owen was the blonde who continuously loves to torture me in particular. Jacob was the redhead who always ended up either preferring Lissa or getting her because Owen chose me. After Lissa had suffered, Owen and Jacob turned their attention towards me. My body had betrayed me, and apparently, it was tangible in a fragrant fashion. The drugs had forced me to enjoy Lissa’s performance against my will, my high hormones reacting to the explicit view. Owen then proceeded to cut the clothes from my body and then molest me with a silicone dildo. After much stimulation, I had orgasmed hard, screaming out my former lover’s name in the process. Apparently, jealousy and possession intertwined in my captor, and he had slapped me for such an offense.

               In the present, my senses slowly expanded themselves until I realized that someone was gently stroking my hair. I gradually lifted my head, expecting to be back in the chair I had continuously awoken in lately. Instead, I groggily realized that I was laying on the cold hard ground, my head on a soft but firm lap. A noise slowly penetrated my consciousness. A tender female voice was humming lowly. It was a tune I had heard as a child. A tune that Rhea Dragomir sang to Lissa and me when I spent time at their estate. I finally pried my eyes open to find Lissa looking down at me, comforting me the best way she knew how.

               Her long golden tresses were a curtain framing her face as she gazed down at me, a soft, barely-there smile gracing her features. She continued humming as she stroked my hair. I noticed she was minutely rocking back and forth. Part of me wondered if she was trying to soothe herself or me.

 While part of me knew we were in a horrible situation, I couldn’t help but rediscover how beautiful she was at that moment. The light was behind her, causing her hair to look like a golden glowing halo circling her royal brow. She had such delicate feminine features. Her eyes were large and kind. Some might think those pale jade eyes were eerie, but I believed it was a metaphor for her inner strength. Her thin arched eyebrows were always impeccably groomed, framing her eyes perfectly. I’d seen how she could use them to enhance any emotion crossing her face. Her pale ivory skin stretched immaculately across her high cheekbones.  She had a thin, regal nose hovering over plump lips with a flawless cupid bow. Her chin was strong, yet delicate.

               Yes, she was unquestionably gorgeous. I certainly loved her. She was the closest thing to a sister that I had ever had, and we had always been there for one another. She had saved me on numerous occasions, and I was always trying to have her back as well. Even now, stuck in a horrible situation, I would give anything to save her. It wasn’t just the ‘they come first’ rhetoric. She had been the one stability in which I could count my life. I knew I would give my life in an instant to save her or keep her from harm.

               Although she had been busy taking care of Dimitri lately, I knew she still cared about me. I knew through our bond that she had hoped to be able to repair the problems between Dimitri and me.

 

_Dimitri_.

 

               My breath caught in my throat. I had been so distracted by drugs and our ever-present current hellhole environment, that I hadn’t the time to give a moment’s thought to my shattered heart. It all came crashing back down on me. The only man who I had ever truly loved now detested me. Part of me wondered if he would rescue the princess and leave me here to such deviant molesters. Before Lissa and I were kidnapped, I had been living in a black nearly lifeless void. My dark emotions had consumed me, changing me not only physically but emotionally. I hadn’t been strong enough to overcome my feelings, and my body had suffered for it. Although I hadn’t seen any mirrors, I could only imagine my captivity hadn’t improved my gaunt features. Last I saw, my eyes had been sunken in with dark bags lining the bottoms. I had lost many of my natural curvatures my body had possessed for so long. My ribs were showing. I had also been covered in bruises from my intense training I had put myself through in an attempt to overcome my distraught emotions.

               On a good note, I had been sleeping a lot more in comparison to the past couple months. Maybe it wasn’t natural sleep. Instead, I was dragged into a gas-induced coma, but it had to be better to the little to no sleep I had been getting. Although I couldn’t imagine that this incarceration was helping gain back any of the weight I had shed.

_Weight._

_Food._ My stomach finally growled loudly, voicing its’ opinion. A small smile spread across Lissa’s lips.

               “You never change, do you Rose?” She asked, slightly amused. We both knew she was referring to my rather voracious appetite. I had an increased metabolism, and I used to eat more than my share back before I had become grief-ridden. I shook my head, taking this chance to look down at myself. That’s when I noticed and suddenly remembered that I was half naked. I hadn’t been given my clothes back after Owen had cut it off of my body. Apparently, they hadn’t seen a reason to give me new clothes either. I was naked from the waist down. Lissa had been dutifully ignoring my bare skin in an attempt to preserve my modesty. Without thought, I stripped off my shirt and covered my lap. My breasts were at least covered by my bra, so I felt like I had split my remaining clothing logically. Lissa’s eyes flicked over me briefly, probably trying to assess for any injury. She was unable to hide the sadness that flashed over her features at the state of my physique.

               Lissa stood, and strode towards something I had not yet seen. There were bags of food on the ground. _Food!_ At least I hoped they weren’t empty McDonald’s bags. That would have been very cruel and unusual torture. Not that McDonald's held the greatest nutritional value, but any sustenance was better than none. Lissa lithely tossed me one of the bags, knowing I would get up. Screw my modesty; food was more important!

               I hurriedly tore into the bag, ripping open one of the hamburgers inside without pausing to discern what it was. It tasted like heaven on my tongue, but all too soon it had vanished. I paused to look at the rest of the contents of the bag. It appeared to be a dozen or so double cheeseburgers. I hungrily tore into another one without much thought. Lissa picked up several water bottles that were near the bags before coming to sit down beside me. I smiled at her gratefully.

               My stomach had shrunk, so I was only able to eat one more cheeseburger before I had become full. Apparently, our captors had been prepared for the famously gluttonous Dhampir appetite. I, unfortunately, had already been mistreating my body before the abduction took place. Back when I had been at St. Vlad’s, if I had been given such a treat as McDonald’s, it wouldn’t have been difficult to inhale a whole dozen double cheeseburgers. Regrettably, a lot of things had changed since that time in my life. I had been much more innocent and carefree.

Speaking of innocence, or lack thereof, I suddenly realized that our ever-present condition since our abduction hadn’t ceased. I had gotten so used to squirming, that I had unconsciously sat in a way that would help relieve myself. Without knowing the reason why I had positioned myself on my foot. I had been so caught up in Lissa and then consuming sustenance that I hadn’t realized I was rubbing my sensitive privates minutely over my foot to relieve the drug-induced tension that had been continuously driving me crazy.

Lissa had demurely eaten two of the Cheeseburgers while downing a lot of water. The Dhampir she had fed from had sated most of her hunger. I jumped up, quickly tying my shirt around my waist. I kept my back to Lissa since I couldn’t keep both sides of my lower half covered with just my shirt. I made a big show of inspecting the room again, walking around it. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to discover anything that I hadn’t already previously observed.  I felt like I needed to be doing something though. Walking around attempting to figure out more about our surroundings was one less second the drugs could force me to only focus on my body. It still wasn’t an easy feat though. I had gone through years of training to help me ignore pain during times of need. Regrettably, the drugs weren’t designed to make me feel pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa. More importantly, I saw movement from Lissa. I turned my head to look at her, surprised. While I had always been the physical one, Lissa had always been the brainiac. While it wasn’t abnormal for her to be staring out at nothing in a thoughtful manner, I had never seen her frigging herself before. Lissa was lightly stimulating her clit through her clothing. I couldn’t help it, I blushed. Even though I knew it was the drugs coursing through our systems, I felt like I was observing her in an intimate moment. One would think it would be less embarrassing than watching Lissa climax from the vibrating wand stimulation, but this was different. The vibrating wands had been forced upon us. Even watching Lissa orgasm and foodgasm on the Dhampir had been different. She had been half-crazed from basically being starved of her principle food staple: blood.

This wasn’t the same. While I had staunchly been avoiding giving into my drug-ridden body’s need, Lissa was casually masturbating within a few feet of me. My clit throbbed harder at how easy she made it look. To me, it felt like giving in to our captors, and I was never one to give in during a fight. I couldn’t help from fidgeting with more fervor; my body wanted to be pleased like Lissa’s.

“Stop looking at me like that,” She almost whispered. It came to my ears strongly though. With her eyes so out of focus, I hadn’t realized she had caught me looking. “It’s not what you think.” She never stopped rubbing her clit in a circular motion the entire time she addressed me, although she still wasn’t looking at me.

“I didn’t mean… Sorry, Liss. I’ve just never seen you touch yourself like this before. I was just surprised,” I responded sheepishly. I walked closer to her, turning my shirt, so I was still covered by her perspective.

“It’s these damn drugs,” She cursed. Her eyes unmoving, still unfocused. She wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around us. She trusted me for that. “They keep my mind foggy because all of my blood is keeping my pussy engorged.” I nearly choked when she said the word ‘pussy’. It wasn’t exactly like her to use such language, not to me anyways. She had probably gotten used to saying it to and around Christian. “At least while I'm-“ she hesitated before continuing, “playing with myself, I can think about our situation easier. It sates my body just enough to let my mind really take off.

I haven’t had the time or mental capacity to think about it objectively for very long. What was their motive in kidnapping us? Did they know who we are? Or were we just random girls to them? Are they trying to undermine my power on a more political level by embarrassing me? Or are they attempting to cause enough trauma to make sure that the Dragomir family line is inconsequential for the rest of its’ existence? Or is it more simple than that? Are we just pretty girls on which they can act out their perverse fantasies? What do they plan to do with us? Are we to be warm sex dolls for them for eternity? Or do they have a plan to get rid of us? Do they plan on killing us? There's so much to consider, Rose. I can't seem to think when I can’t touch myself. When they are using us, my body is too busy reacting to let my mind think about important things,” She said, trailing off at the end.

I sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. I didn’t have an answer to her questions or observations. A few of the more simple ones had already crossed my mind. What were their plans for us? I shivered at all the options before us. She leaned into me, although I could still feel her body slightly shaking as she continued to rub her clit in relief. It caused my nipples to stiffen. Finally, I gave in as well. Now that I wasn’t busying my body with a pretend task like observing the room, it was taking over. I felt that silently comforting Lissa was more important anyway. I slowly slid my hand under the shirt covering my lap, letting it drag across my skin. I was hesitant to give in, but my body shivered in victory. I gasped softly as my hand made contact with my throbbing clit, mimicking Lissa’s actions.

Lissa’s gaze finally shifted from its’ place off the wall. Her cheek was now resting on my shoulder. Was she looking down my bra? Was she looking at my shirt shifting subtly in my lap as I rubbed my own clit? A jolt ran through my nipples down to my clit at the thought. I couldn’t help but look down at her ministrations to her own body. I could clearly see her fingers dancing gracefully across her clit. Was it my imagination that they seemed to be speeding up? Watching her seemed so hot and sensual. My brow furrowed a little. I had never thought that about any woman, none the less about Lissa. Then again, I had never been this close to a girl playing with herself before either.

Both Lissa and I were so distracted that we didn’t notice as gas started filling up the room again. I couldn’t take my eyes off of Lissa’s fingers. I couldn’t be certain, but Lissa seemed entranced by something too. My vision began to dim. The last thing I saw were those pale, slender fingers dancing quickly over her swollen clit hidden under her clothing.

 

**DPOV**

 

The small task force assigned to the videos had been working nearly nonstop. There was a lot of pressure to solve this case. There had always been a lot of concern regarding the dwindling Dragomirs, and Vasilisa was the very last one. She was the legacy of their long, prodigious line. Many believed hope for the future hinged upon her unusual powers. There was just too much that was extraordinary about Vasilisa for her to have gone missing. The public viewed this as a failure of the Guardians to protect such a valuable asset.  It was having adverse effects on our establishment. There were calls for even harsher laws that the newly controversial age law.

There were even rumors flying around that the Dragomir Princess had run away with her rouge Guardian again. These stories referred to their past, and how they had run away before when life had become difficult. They assumed Vasilisa couldn’t handle the role she had been born into. They believed that Vasilisa couldn’t navigate through the swift political waters of court and had bailed.

They obviously didn’t know Vasilisa though. Anyone with such a delicate moral character would never have been able to stake me as a Strigoi. Certainly, no Moroi would have been able to accomplish such a feat. Plus, life had been going too well for the Princess for her to run away from it. She would have taken Christian with her. No. There was no doubt in my mind that Vasilisa had been kidnapped.

I wasn’t entirely surprised how easily everyone decided that wild Guardian Hathaway had taken off again. She was known for being rash, and she had disappeared twice since starting high school. Guardian Hathaway had vanished with Vasilisa, and then she had quit school to find me in Russia. Surprisingly, she had been able to compete this nearly impossible task. What did I do to her when she found me? I used her. I fed on that slender, beautiful neck that entranced me as a Strigoi. I wanted to use her so badly. If I hadn't wanted to use sex as a tool to turn her into a Strigoi, I might have killed her fucking her brains out. There would have been no way for me to control my overwhelming strength during such passions. I had wanted her so bad. Her blood tasted like ambrosia on my lips. I could still feel her beneath me on the bed as I tried to keep my desire contained. I had wanted Rose to choose for me to turn her.

  
_Rose._

 

I nearly wilted at the thought of her name. My guilt was stifling. When I was first turned, I had thought that staying away from her would give me the distance to allow my guilt to lessen or at least work through it. I knew that constant affiliation with her would only keep reminding me of my sins. The sins that could never be forgiven. I had too much healing to do upon my soul that I couldn’t relive those evils in my head over and over again every day. I had thoroughly distanced myself from her and ignored the impact my detachment had on her. I wasn’t blind. Anyone could see how thin she had gotten. Anyone could see the dark circles under her eyes or the unhealthy pallor of her skin. Even so, she was still attractive.

_Stop it, Dimitri. You can’t think of her like that. Pull yourself together._

I had purposefully ignored those signs, believing that space would allow her to move on. Distance would help her permit herself to be with the better man- Adrian. I could feel my anger and jealousy towards the man start simmering at the thought of his name. Yes. I had decided a long time ago that Adrian was better for her than I could ever be. He had not committed egregious sins, especially not to her specifically. Adrian didn’t have crippling guilt weighing his heart down. He would treat her like she deserved to be treated, unlike I had done.

Suddenly, my phone lit up, and its’ ring tone sang out. I picked it up and answered it before ever looking at the caller ID. Hardly anyone ever called me, especially not in the middle of the Moroi night like now.

“Dimitri here,” I said, brusquely and to the point.

“There’s another one,” Said Hans, with the same terse attitude. Neither of us had time to be wordy. We were under pressure, on a deadline. Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway needed our help.

“On my way,” I replied gruffly. I hung up the phone, gathering my things hastily. The bottom of my duster kept flying up as I twirled around the room, grabbing necessary items. I had been on call night or day whenever a new video appeared on our abducted duo. I was always the first one, along with Hans, to watch the video. Afterwards, we would break the video into parts and have the small task force dissect it frame by frame to hopefully find incriminating evidence. So far we hadn’t found evidence that would help us reclaim our missing persons. We did have evidence to prove they were alive at least.

I hurriedly made my way over to the Guardian Headquarters building, going over what information we did have about Vasilisa and Guardian Hathaway so far. Yes, they were alive and captured by two Moroi and possibly one Dhampir. The two Moroi men had made appearances nearly every single video although their features were blurred out. The Dhampir man was at the very end of the last video we had received. The last image we had was Vasilisa baring her fangs and leaning towards the Dhampir man. Before that, we had a lot of evidence showing sexual assaults. Edited into the video were snippets of the women passed out on the ground, probably with the help of some drug. I had seen confirmation of gas filling up a room in one of the snippets.

There was a theory that the women were also continuously under the influence of some sort of powerful aphrodisiac. Although we didn’t have proof, the notion was definitely credible. The idea disgusted me. Actually, the whole thing sickened me. These women were being molested, and we couldn’t do anything about it. We had been ineffectual at finding them! So far, all we had been able to do was watch and attest to these heinous crimes.

As much as I thought sifting through the videos for any scrap of evidence was a bad job, I knew Hans had it worse. Not only did he have to deal with incensed boyfriends, but he also had to deal with the political fallout. I knew he heard a lot about this case, not only from the court media but also the Queen herself.

On autopilot, I found myself in the situation room. No one had stopped me. No one had dared look at me wrong since the footage at the gym had gotten around. I didn’t really care at the moment. I felt like I had bigger problems to worry over. I sat down at the long table across from Hans. It was my customary seat for the initial screening of new evidence. Later, I would take it and check it out over the computer, but for now, we would view it on the big screen.

Hans crossed his fingers together and looked down at them for a long moment. It was slightly unusual. We had been so down to business lately, trying to be efficient, neither of us comfortable with the content we knew we would see. Something was wrong.

“There’s something different this time,” He said cautiously. He glanced up at me, gauging my reaction.

“What do you mean? Have you seen it already?” I asked, my guard already up. I was tense.

“No. I was waiting to watch it together,” He said, pausing. “When they sent it to us…” He started yet again, looking at me warily. “They addressed it to you.”

“To me?” I asked, confused. How would they know who I am? Why would they send it to me? He nodded in answer to my question, silently observing my confusion. He mutely picked up the remote and turned on the video.

From the start, it was definitely different. Instead of starting with video on the girls in some sort of sick documentary, the captors had edited text on a black screen. It read, “ ** _A shoutout to Dimitri. This one’s for you._** ” The video started with Vasilisa again orgasming on this male Dhampir’s lap. Once her hair was released, she instinctively lunged for his neck, feeding on him. Although his face was blurred out, it wasn’t difficult to tell that he was enjoying himself. Vasilisa seemed to be enjoying herself too much as well. How long was she going to drink? Was she going to turn Strigoi? _No!_ Not Vasilisa!

She pulled back, with more obvious clarity to her eyes, much to my relief. She was confused, but still Moroi. The man must have been high as a kite due to the endorphins of Vasilisa’s bite. He grabbed her by the hips, trying to reposition her. It was evident that he wanted to take her. I clutched the table. _No... No!_ Her thoughts echoed my own as she yelled her defiance. His actions changed immediately. He was definitely uncomfortable. She was struggling to get away from him, and, surprisingly, he was helping her. She was having a hard time with her hands behind her back. One of the Moroi men helped her back to her seat, tying her back down. The Dhampir looked to be trying to talk to the Moroi man, but it had been edited out. He didn’t exactly look pleased with how things were going or had turned out.

Suddenly a close-up of Vasilisa’s confused face filled up the entire screen. Those large, jade green eyes were tumultuous. There was fear across her face, as well as confusion, worry, and disappointment. The video flashed to a close-up of the other woman- Guardian Hathaway. Her gorgeous dark eyes seemed unfocused or maybe they were just focused inwards. Her eyes were darting back and forth, and she appeared very frustrated.

Suddenly the two Moroi men appeared, brandishing their usual vibrating wands. I noticed that the Dhampir man was nowhere to be seen. I saw Hathaway’s face go slack as she pulled up her professional Guardian mask. Yet, something was different. The Moroi near Guardian Hathaway called out to the other Moroi, although a couple seconds of audio had been edited out. The blurred Moroi near Vasilisa left, returning with scissors in hand.

Guardian Hathaway’s blonde Moroi was given the scissors and immediately cut the clothes from her body, with her fighting him the whole way. She was attempting to impede his progress.

_Good girl._

The thought came unbidden in my head.

“Don’t give in,” I heard myself whisper. It too flowed off my lips without permission. The blurred red-headed man had left, audio again being edited out. He returned with something else in his hand. “No.” I heard myself whisper yet again. Why couldn’t I control myself?

The large screen TV totally enraptured my attention. I didn’t even see Hans evaluating my reactions. The blonde man kissed the inside of Rose’s leg after cutting away her clothes. Rage tore through my chest. _No. Rose isn’t yours. You cannot have her!_

There was aggressive verbal banter being tossed back and forth, but I couldn’t focus on it. I had to get control over my own fury broiling inside my chest, although I also had a sickening premonition of what was yet to come. Rose was exhibiting her stubborn confidence, causing me to calm a little. _That’s right. You let him have that Hathaway attitude. Don’t give in._ Anger tore through me again as what was essentially a blood whore quip rang through my ears. It hit close too home. _I had fed from her._ _I had basically turned her into my own personal blood whore at Galina’s mansion._ I wanted to stand and throw my chair at the TV. He better not lay a single fang on her. So help me God, I will kill him myself! She didn’t deserve to be put through such situations again.

I gripped the edge of the table harder, afraid I might break it, as the blonde man continued kissing down her leg. My only relief was her disdainfully defiant attitude. I was proud of her rebellious streak. My girl wouldn’t go down fighting. _Fight him, Rose!_ His words kept pissing me off, but I somehow managed to keep myself under control.

The red-haired man started messing with the chair Rose was sitting upon. To our absolute mutual horror, it was a customizable chair. The middle section of the chair she had been sitting upon was suddenly removed, and her private parts became suddenly much more vulnerable.

With a few words from the red-haired man, a gagged Vasilisa was dragged closer for a personal view of Rose. While Rose looked defiant, Vasilisa looked concerned and scared. Rose was certainly in a predicament. Once the clothes from her lower half were completely removed, I saw Rose flinch as the blonde man dared to run a finger down her slit. I saw red flash before my eyes as several emotions tore through me- pain, anger, jealousy, and sorrow. I knew this was going to be a testament of my self-control to finish this video.

Rose furthered her struggling attempts as his fingers assaulted her intimate apex. They bantered back and forth as she continued to show her defiance. His fingers slipped away from her, and I watched with dismay as he scented and then sampled her juices on his fingers. Unbidden, her scent came back to me. I remembered it all too well. It was magical. I had cherished it just as much as her essence. Suddenly, her unique flavor seemingly ghosted across my own palate. I could almost taste her again myself. _These near celestial gifts were not his to sample!_ Rage flashed through me again. _Who did he think he was? What gave him the right to touch her like **I** had?_

Rose looked like she was about to hurl as he commented on her personal flavor. Her glare returned as he began an even more rigorous assault of her intimate tunnel. I could tell she didn’t enjoy his ‘affections, ’ but her body was unable to tell the difference. She was trying hard to hold back. I felt sick for her. _Rose. Oh, my Rose. I’m so sorry._ I could barely stand to watch what I knew was coming next.

I ground my teeth as I observed the blonde assault her with the dildo. Jealousy arose within me as I saw her body react against her will to the disgusting man. I could still see the insolence written across her face, but she was weakening as her hormones increased due to the assault.

Her feeble plea for reprieve broke me. Was this still considered molestation? Or had this become rape via inanimate object? Vasilisa’s fingers brushed across Roses’ in an attempt towards solidarity. I watched as the blonde played Rose’s body like a fiddle expertly, although against her will. I watched, not for myself, but in a pathetic attempt to be there for her. I had failed Rose in rescuing her so far. The least I could do was watch any torment that she was put through until I found her again. _Rose. Hang in there, Rose. I’m coming for you. I’ll find you if it’s the last thing I do._

I watched with horror as Rose’s control over her body shattered. Honestly, it was amazing she had held off as long as she did. I watched as the forced pleasure coursed through her body like a live wire, the way her body reacted was not unfamiliar to my eyes.

There was a concerning abrupt change in her mannerisms as it looked like she started fully enjoying what was happening to her. She appeared to be the wanton woman I had below me in the cabin that fateful night. Jealousy tore through me again as a tear slid down my cheek. _My poor Rose._ She had really begun to enjoy herself and was responding back with abandon, although with her eyes closed. I saw her body tense, and I knew her orgasm was impending. I also knew, based on my own personal experience with her that this was going to be a particularly powerful climax. I fought to keep my emotions under control. _I’m here for you Rose. I couldn’t protect you, but I will be there for you._

The sound that blared out across the speakers **broke** me. It was like the pieces that made me who I was shattered like broken glass. I wasn’t prepared as my name spilled from those lips.The sound echoed within me. I heard it as a personal plea to me. It wasn’t some generic orgasm. That exclamation had been intended for my ears alone. She screamed my name like she had that night at the cabin. Tears slipped from my eyes more freely as I watched her body spasm until her orgasm subsided. I knew without a doubt that she had started thinking of me when her motions changed from resistance. It was the only thing that made sense.

I was flabbergasted. Astonished. Honored. Ashamed. Angry. Jealous. Distraught. Why had she thought of me instead of Adrian? Surely they had shared more intimate times together than she and I had. I had failed her. I failed her in Russia, and I was failing her now. I had even pushed her away when I had been turned back into a Dhampir. Why couldn’t I do anything right?

A loud, echoing slapping noise brought me out of my thoughts. I jumped out of my chair. Not only had he raped her, he physically assaulted her? I am going to kill him! The video went black with threats voiced towards Rose. I was incensed. I began pacing back and forth, needing to vent my righteous fury. I had assumed the video was over, but it was still playing. It recaptured my attention when the screen went white.

I froze. This was new. I turned to face the screen as it went black again, but this time it was different. There was a plain black backdrop. It could have been a sheet for all I knew. For once the Moroi man wasn’t blurred out by video editing, although he was still hiding his identity. He wore one of those common black ski masks, and his clothes were equally plain and black. There were tufts of blonde hair that managed to sneak out of his mask. I couldn’t help but let out a growl from deep within my throat. This was the man who had raped Rose with that dildo. I memorized as much of his face that I could as he spoke.

“So, Dimitri, I hope you’re watching this,” He started. “I don’t do well with challenges or competition. This is only the beginning, my friend. I want you to keep this in mind,” He said leadingly. His eyes and voice hardened as he continued. “She is mine, and I **_will_** dominate her.”

The video ended; the screen going black. I suddenly remembered Hans was in the room. We turned towards each other, silent for many moments.

“Things are getting worse.” He stated simply, yet not unkindly. There had been so many other directions he could have gone, so many other things he could have said. The video was compelling evidence against myself even. It pretty strongly implied that Rose and I had been together before. And Hans already knew that if we had been together, then it would have been while she was still a student. Yet, Hans chose not to accuse. Hans was choosing to focus on the current case. He sees me as an asset. If Hans started building a case against me, he would have to stop using me as an asset to help rescue Princess Vasilisa. He had already assessed the situation and decided that the abduction was a bigger issue.

“Yes. I’m afraid this is just the beginning,” I answered. “Things are changing. Up until now, the girls had only to suffer through those vibrating wands. This is opening up a whole new set of options, and they are all terrifying.”

Hans nodded in agreement. “You better get to work then.” He said solemnly. He walked out of the situation room, leaving me to deal with the intricacies of the technology. I was already mentally splitting up who would dissect each part. I would, of course, get the last part. I didn’t want anyone else seeing Rose like that. That was for my eyes only.

_Hang in there, Rose. I’m coming for you._

**_*I hope you guys can see some of the intricacies I have been attempting to weave, like the difference between Guardian Hathaway and Rose within Dimitri’s mind* *Please Review*_ **

 


	6. Defiled

**Authors Note:**

I feel the need to confess something to you, my readers. I’m not just writing this because I am sick and twisted, although it may appear that way.  Even though my personal instances were different, I am writing this story as an outlet for my own thoughts and issues I have experienced over the years. Rape, Molestation, Sexual Assault… they all take a toll on the mind and body. I am using much more obvious circumstances than my own, it’s easier for the audience to understand the cruelty with such a clearer cut definition of those horrible things. But the journey mentally is something I feel possessed to share. So yes, things are bad right now. Yes, things are going to get worse, but I want you to understand there is light at the end of the tunnel. It took me nearly a decade to experience this mental journey I will attempt to make with you. I cannot do that within a short few chapters and do it justice. I imagine this to be a long story… so… buckle up… Weep for Rose and Lissa during the worst of times and elate for their victories, no matter how small. I imagine there to be a rollercoaster ride of emotion in store for you.

For those who are curious, I made another, different author’s note in the new updated Summary at the beginning of the chapters.

 

Please, If you do not like my story, don’t read it.

 

***Warning: Things get worse from here on out. This could trigger negative reactions***

 

**Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

              

               I was getting tired of waking up with a foggy mind. I hated this perpetual feeling of drug-induced drowsiness. I hated the difficulty of attempting to focus when it was virtually impossible until I was fully awake. The gas that they used to force us to sleep caused my world to feel like it was made out of blurry edges. Colors and shapes also ran together. I had a hard time making sense of what I could feel with my fingers and body. It was far too easy to rely on sight alone.

               I was able to quickly grasp that gravity was pushing onto my stomach, meaning I was laying on my back. The surface underneath me was solid. I tried to move but was restrained yet again. _Damn_. Yet I realized that my incarcerators had deviated from what had become a normality. Usually, I had found myself tied to a chair, but now it seems they are exploring other options. I wiggled around, attempting to discern how I was restrained.

               My hands appeared to be somehow bolted down to the hard surface I was laying upon about half a foot away from either side of my hips. My wrists felt encased in cold, metallic circles about an inch thick. _Must be custom handcuffs_. There was rope firmly pressed against my neck, keeping me from moving my head up, but not hindering side to side movements. It wasn’t overtly coarse rope, but it was still uncomfortable. There was also a similar rope holding down my ribcage smugly just under my breasts. I realized a thicker, yet comparable rope held my hips tightly down to the table. Altogether, I didn’t have much more than wiggle room to move.

               It was my legs that were particularly strange to me. They were being held in the air. Based on the cool feeling of the material, I assumed they were similar to the cuffs that held my wrists down. I opened my eyes to the spectacle. There were bars on the other side of my legs. If I had been sitting, then they would have been under my legs. My ankles were cuffed to those thick circular bars that appeared to run all the way down to the floor. The bars were on either side of the surface I was currently resting on, causing my legs to splay out in a ‘Y’ formation.

               I visually confirmed the rest of the details of my confinement. It was smart for them to choose to use metal handcuffs and then literally bolt them down to the metal table I was laying upon. It wasn’t big for comfort, but they were durable materials and would be difficult for me to break out of. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I realized that I was finally fully naked. _How did I miss that detail?_

               I heard movement to my left and realized that Lissa must have awoken and begun testing her restraints as well. I looked over at her and the restraints that mirrored my own. My mouth dropped open a little as I realized she was naked as well. Her creamy ivory skin draped immaculately over her lithe figure. Her glowing pale pallor inflamed my senses. I seriously wasn’t used to seeing her naked like this, not in a sexual manner. Sure, we had changed clothes in front of each other before, but this was different!

               Although I wasn’t accustomed to seeing her body in such a light, I didn’t miss the terror in her eyes. I couldn’t blame her either. Lissa had usually been the one to dress on the modest/elegant side with a smidge of slutty. She wasn’t used to exposing her body for all to see. She had an image to uphold.  I, on the other hand, had rather enjoyed dressily sultrily on more than one occasion in my life. Although, when my attention turned to a specific rather reputable older man, my taste in clothing had also become much more respectable. Also, I had been awake two times during our captivity with less than full apparel. I went from half-naked, to fully naked. Lissa had awoken with her clothing entirely vanquished. In circumstances such as these, clothing felt like armor. Sure, they couldn’t protect us from the ministrations of our kidnappers, but it had made us feel like there were more layers between us. It felt like we would have more chance to fight off their advances if we were clothed.

               Lissa didn’t miss the importance of a deviation for what had sadly become normal circumstances for us. It was another reason for the fear in her eyes. We both knew that this new update could not be the bearer of fortunate news. There was only a 0.01% chance that they would strip us naked, tie us down so well and then preceed to let us go without any more torture. Wishing I could reach out and touch my best friend, the closest thing I had to a sister, I knew I had to comfort her somehow. It wasn’t only my duty as a Guardian. I wanted to do more than just protect her from harm, I wanted to comfort her and be there for her.

               “Look at me, Liss. Look into my eyes. Don’t look anywhere else.” I softly told her. Her breathing had become rapid as her panic had further set in. I wished I could reach out and touch her, but both of our hands were bound next to our hips. We were truly in a bad situation, but I would do anything to protect her, assure her. Her light jade green eyes found my own dark ones, and I held her gaze. “Breathe with me, Liss.” I very purposefully started breathing loudly and slowly. I could feel my chest rising and falling in a relaxed but deliberate pattern. I was very purposefully pushing my own panic out of my mind. It wasn’t easy and went against all of my natural instincts, but someone had to be there for Lissa. Slowly, Lissa’s breathing began to match my own, all while we shared eye contact. It was oddly reassuring, almost like there was no one else in the world besides us. I wish we had been able to maintain that illusion.

               I was staring at Lissa when I realized that she was trembling. Between the nudity and her fear, her nerves were expressing themselves in the only way they knew how- uncontrollable trembling. I realized that it was more than that too though. She was squirming.  I could have slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. Of course, she was squirming, our captors hadn’t let the drugs leave our systems. _Our systems…_ I suddenly realized I was squirming too. Often, when something becomes normal in one’s life, one’s brain ignores it so it can focus it’s attention elsewhere. A cellphone carried around in a pocket is an excellent example. People’s thighs often get so used to having a cell phone pressed against it, that people have to check their pockets to make sure they are still carrying their phone and haven't lost it somewhere.

               Somehow, my body’s reaction to the drugs had fallen under a similar category. Since the time I had awoken, I had completely ignored my body’s squirming in order to find reprieve from the drug-induced sexual tension invading my body. I had been too focused on our situation and Lissa to listen to my body.

               Both Lissa and I flinched when the door suddenly opened. I realized then that this room was slightly different than our regular chamber. Maybe they had to move us here since this is where the tables are stored? Although almost nearly identical to our usual room, this room’s door was placed in a slightly different place. I tried not to think about how many other rooms could be in this building that had other contraptions worse than the one I was currently confined in. Regardless, Owen walked through the door, followed quickly by his henchman, Jacob. My nudity and drug-induced sexually jumped to the forefront of my mind as I suddenly felt vulnerable.

               Here Lissa and I were, completely naked and tied down to a table all too securely. What was wrong with these people? Why couldn’t they be normal and make mistakes? The least they could do was tie me more loosely so I would have a better chance at escape! _Goddamn OCD depraved degenerates. Ooh, I can’t wait to rip their balls from their bodies. They can continue their walk of life as eunuchs for all I care… Or is that too good for such scum?_

               Owen approached me with a broad smile on his face.  The grin wasn’t one of ordinary happiness. Sure, he could have been happy for my current predicament in his own twisted way, but it wasn’t normal. His smile was warped by an innate sense of cruelty. He walked beside me to my right, his fingers trailing down the cuff at my ankle to my well-defined calf muscle. I shivered in disgust, but he misperceived it as eagerness.

               “My, aren’t we keen today?” He basically purred. The supposedly seductive tone caused a queasiness in the pit of my stomach. “Maybe the break you had yesterday has made you even more eager for my touch today. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Rose.” He teased, his fingers slipping down my thigh to my ass. He grabbed a handful of my right butt cheek, squeezing it reassuringly for himself. I attempted to move from his grasp, but like always, my confines made it impossible. I couldn’t help but glare at the man for suggesting that I was fond of him in any way. I decided that he enjoyed my rather witty and defiant repartee; I didn’t want to purposefully do anything that he would enjoy. This was my silent rebellion towards him.  My head whipped to the left as I heard Lissa’s panicked voice.

               “Stop touching me. Please… Please stop!” I heard her sob. I had felt her try compulsion many times, yet the drugs in her system clouded her senses. Had they chosen these drugs for that purpose? Were they even aware of her powers? Jacob was running his hands across her stomach as if he were happy to finally be able to get his hands on her nude form. She wasn’t used to being naked around men she didn’t know, not acclimating her to it only made her panic even greater. I could see her breasts moving up and down as her chest heaved out her distress.

               “Leave her alo-” I started, deciding that talking to Jacob didn’t count in my rebellion of Owen. Owen had apparently disliked my distraction. He had leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth, causing me to gasp instead of finishing my sentence as I felt energy spark inside of me. _Stupid Goddamn drugs_. He grabbed my other nipple and pinched it roughly. I couldn’t help but throw my head back as I restrained a groan. I felt like there was an electrical current running between both of my nipples down to my clit, and he was the source of the power. I heard Lissa sob and then cry out as I assume similar ministrations were done to her. Clenching my jaw and hands to help me regain my focus, I turned my attention back to my best friend. Jacob was kissing her neck and fondling both of her nipples in his hands.

               Suddenly, the electricity left my body as Owen’s touch receded. I chose to ignore him. I hated him and didn’t want to give him more attention than I could afford.

               “Get your Goddamn hands off her!” I yelled at Jacob, pulling at my restraints hard in my reprieve from Owen. Of course, they didn’t budge. Apparently, Goddamn was my new favorite cuss word. If he was really up there, would God let this happen to us? Would he really let this happen to Lissa? I had sinned a lot in my life, but Lissa- she was a better person than I was. What type of god would allow this to happen to her?

While I was distracted, Owen had moved behind my legs. My body trembled as I felt a finger slide down the outside of my most private of folds. I closed my eyes as I mentally berated my traitorous body. _Come on body, listen to me! We hate his hands on us! We hate him touching us in ANY way. We abhor his presence near us!_ I begged my disloyal body to cooperate with my mind. I stifled a gasp as his fingers brushed across my clit. _Traitor. I swear, I can’t even trust myself anymore_.

I was desperately trying to hold myself together for Lissa’s sake. If I freaked out, as my instincts insisted, it would only add to Lissa’s fear. Instead, I tried my hardest not to show reactions to his touches, even with my body hopped up on drugs that induced sexual sensitivity.

I was staunchly attempting to ignore Owen, so it came as a surprise to me when I felt a wetness lick in between my outer folds up to my clit. A pleasure I couldn’t quite contain shivered up my spine, causing me to squeak out my body’s enjoyment. _Fuck. God fucking Damnnit_. A low moan from Lissa caused me to peer over to see Jacob’s head between Lissa’s legs. Apparently, Jacob liked to follow Owen’s lead.

That same tongue continued to flick across my clit before circling it, effectively claiming my attention from Lissa. My drug-riddled body reveled in the perverse affection administered from our immoral abductor. My entire vagina was slightly engorged due to the drugs. It caused blood to pump into those vessels, causing it to be extra sensitive. I couldn’t continue to stifle my moans as he continued his ministrations, much to my chagrin.

My brain briefly registered that Lissa was slightly more vocal in her body’s response to our mutual abuse. My mind was quickly redirected to more sensitive organs as the obtrusive tongue slowly parted my inner folds. The intrusion stimulated too many nerves, and I couldn’t help as my hips bucked upwards in response. I could almost feel Owen’s smile against my skin. His tongue, however, didn’t stop its’ exploration, causing my body to become increasingly sensitive. I was desperately attempting to control my body when I realized my internal coil was tightening. _Oh no._ Owen slowly slipped his tongue out of me, a broad grin gracing those malicious lips. He softly placed a gentle kiss on the inside of my tender thigh, right above the juncture before slipping his fingers in replacement.

“You truly do taste wonderful, my beautiful Rose,” Owen practically purred. “Your juices are an ambrosia that I could eat all day and never tire of the flavor,” He continued, his voice sickeningly sweet. I grimaced but said nothing in continuation of my private rebellion. His fingers began to stroke inside my wet tunnel, seemingly right behind my clit. His head lowered back down and danced across my clit. I couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped from my mouth as my traitorous body basically sighed in contentment. That internal coil was rapidly curling tighter, foreshadowing my nonconsensual pleasurable demise.

I felt his fingers began thrusting into my slick passageway, always hitting the same spot. More and more moans slipped past my gritted teeth as I mentally beseeched my body not to give in. _Be strong. Please God, please be strong_. The coil inside of me felt seconds away from snapping when I heard Lissa give into the throws of passion. Owen took that slightly distracted second to suck on my clit hard as he jabbed his fingers inside of me, and the coil snapped as if it had been under tremendous pressure. My body began spasming out its’ release, causing me to shake in my bonds.

After those moments of bliss receded, I realized that Jacob and Owen used our distractions to disrobe. There were now four naked people in the room. This was grotesquely brought to my awareness when I felt a tumescent object press against the slick outer fold of my opening. It was slid up and down as if relishing in my body’s forced reaction to his attentions. Glancing over at Lissa, I realized that she was in the same situation.

               Within moments, I made the hardest decision of my life. I had so much flash through my mind. I remembered being back at the academy. Things seemed so much simpler then, and innocent. Although there was always plenty of drama to ensnare us, Lissa was much more innocent back then. I compared that time mentally to that of my existence before our kidnapping. I remembered how miserable I had been. I had neglected my body while I attempted to heal my shattered heart. I had barely eaten or slept. When sleep finally did find me, I was plagued with nightmares of the one who shredded my heart. If I had been neglecting myself back then, why should my body be more important than Lissa’s innocence right now? They come first… Right? No, it wasn’t a generic ‘they’ that came first. It was ‘she’. The generic ‘they’ of the Moroi had never done anything for me, but Lissa had literally saved my life. She was the closest thing to a sister that I ever had. She was family. I knew I would do anything to protect her… or her innocence. She usually made virtuous decisions. She was a better person than me in general. She didn’t deserve this. If either of us deserved to be saved, it would be Lissa.

               “Leave her alone!” I cried out. After a brief pause, I continued in the firmest voice I could muster. “Use me instead.” This stole the attention of all the Moroi in the room. Owen looked like Christmas had come early, while Jacob looked intrigued at the offer.

               “Rose!” Lissa hissed her disapproval. I shot her a glare that told her my opinion. _Shut the hell up and let me protect you in the only way available to me._ She cringed, hating her choices. She could protect me and be raped by these men, or she could let me defend her and be raped in her place. It was a lose-lose situation. I could see the struggle in her eyes. I tried to force my feelings to her through our bond. My eyes pleaded with her to understand as our captors whispered amongst themselves. I had failed her lately. I had been unable to rescue us or protect us in any way. This had been my first opportunity to keep her safe. She looked unsure and scared.

               Jacob had approached me from my right while I had silently been pleading with Lissa on my left. My face was rudely and abruptly turned towards him. His dick was suddenly only inches away from my face. Looking at it, I realized that it was probably only around five inches in length, while its’ girth was possibly considered average. It seemed substantially smaller than the one dick I had been accustomed to before our abduction.

               “If you bite me, or displease me in any way, Owen will take your friend instead.” He stated, gesturing to my typical abuser. He was standing proudly between my legs. He dick looked to be slightly longer than Jacobs, measuring in at perhaps six and a half inches in length. The girth seemed comparable to his Moroi companion. I glared at both of them before sighing. I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself to face the consequences of my decision. What was Lissa worth to me? Were her happiness and well being more important than my own body? I hadn’t treated it well in recent months, and it had been betraying me lately. Lissa was the closest person I had to me in my life. Hadn’t I already decided I would do anything for her? Wouldn’t I die for her? Was giving up my body really a lesser sacrifice? Reaffirming my decision, I slowly opened my eyes, looked up at Jacob and solemnly nodded.

               Jacob smiled before grabbing me by the hair and pressing his disgusting member against my lips. Did I really want his penis in my mouth? No. Did I want to protect Lissa? It was one of the few things I did know in my life. I slowly opened my mouth, and he unceremoniously shoved his dick into it. I nearly gagged as it went deeper than I expected, tears welling up in my eyes in reaction to the intrusion. I heard Jacob groan in pleasure as my mouth engulfed him. He paused for a moment before shoving himself back into my mouth continuously. He held my head in place by my hair as he continued his pumping, occasionally making me gag and wonder if I would throw up onto his dick. My body tried to move in self-defense, but the ropes and cuffs held me securely in place. The most I could do is squirm.

               While my mouth was being thoroughly assaulted, I once again felt Owen’s tumescent organ brush up against my outer folds. He was coating his dick in my secretions, occasionally letting the head brush against my over sensitive clit. My hips bucked within my restraints in response. Jacob moaned out again as he felt the vibrations of the moan I couldn’t stifle as he continued to assault my mouth.

               Suddenly Jacob held my hair hard, yet stopped pumping into my mouth. He began to tap it against my face and cheeks. Owen took this opportunity to reposition his own dick and point it directly into my well saturated private opening. I clenched my teeth and looked at the wall that the top of my head would have been pointing to.  My efforts allowed me to barely stifle my moan as Owen pushed himself fully inside of me in one slow thrust. My pussy was thoroughly engorged. The drugs along with all the stimulation had caused enough blood flow to excite my private organ, even if unwillingly. Owen’s dick alit the numerous nerve endings. I noted briefly before Jacob shoved his dick rudely back into my mouth that Owen was definitely lacking in comparison to Dimitri, my only lover.

               _Dimitri._

               I felt a stab of pain shoot through me as I wondered what he would think if he could see me now. _It’s a good thing no one can see you right now. No one besides Lissa can watch you being used like some common whore._ I wondered if anyone would ever be able to understand. I wasn’t some whore or slut, I was a guardian protecting my charge. Both Jacob and Owen had continued their assaults while my mind wondered. The cock in my mouth suddenly felt more rigid and abruptly began spasming as fluid spewed into my mouth moments later. _Semen._ I coughed unexpectedly and then tried to push it out of my mouth with my tongue. Jacob wasn’t entirely done and pushed himself deeper into my mouth. My only option, no matter how grotesque, was to swallow.

               I could feel myself being pushed against my restraints each time Owen pushed himself into me. I desperately tried to keep the moans to myself as he continued to stimulate the nerves inside my now tarnished organ. Between his efforts and the drugs, they were doing a relatively good job at keeping my body stimulated. My mind, however, kept drifting towards a numb acceptance. I couldn’t look towards Lissa while I let my body be defiled by such depraved degenerates. I kept my eyes closed as I faced the ceiling.

               I could hear the slap, slap, slap as he slammed into me continuously. He was trying to push into me harder, attempting to provoke a response. My numbness had kept me mostly quiet, but it didn’t dull the nerves he was alighting within my body. I gasped as his hand brushed across my sensitive clit. His thrusts were becoming more urgent, insistent. He was attempting to me push me over the edge of a remote orgasm, but it wasn’t working. All I could think about was how I was protecting Lissa by pimping my body out like some common whore _. Whore._ It kept echoing in my mind. _What would Dimitri think?_ It kept putting ice on the fire both Owen, and the drugs inside my body kept trying to elicit. He adamantly began rubbing my tender clit, provoking several gasps as my body forcibly clenched around him in response. Owen groaned loudly in reply, thrusting three more times before he blew his load. I grimaced and held back tears as I felt the warmth spew inside of me while his dick shuddered and spasmed while my walls gripped him.

               _Why? Why couldn’t he pull out? Why did he have to soil my most private of places?_

               I held back my tears and tried to stay as still as possible as I felt Owen start to soften and slide out of my well-used tunnel. I could feel some of his sperm leaking down, tickling my asshole. He slowly slid his finger in and out of me, playing with the juices he had left behind in my tainted hole.

               “Well, that is such a beautiful sight. We are going to have to make that happen more often,” He purred, obviously pleased with himself.  He walked to my left side, in between Lissa and I. I could feel him lean down even though my eyes were screwed tightly shut. “Rose,” He started again tenderly, stroking my cheek. “You’re mine and don’t you ever forget it.” I fought harder to fight back the tears as I felt him plant a chaste kiss on my forehead before moving away. If I had opened my eyes, I might have seen his disappointment of my lack of feisty spirit. Lissa immediately burst out into sobs after what she had witnessed.

               After hearing the door in the room close softly, I let my head sag to my right. All the tension left my body. I couldn’t stop the defamation slinging around in my head. I felt used. I felt ugly. Most of all, I felt like a whore. I couldn’t face Lissa after she watched me allow our captors to disgrace my body. With my head turned towards the right as I looked towards the wall, the word whore echoing in my mind, an abundance of tears finally started to fall.

 

**More Author’s Notes:**

               Sorry guys, there's no Dimitri POV this time. I felt like we heard and felt a lot from him last time, while things were kinda light on the girls. This time there is an awful lot to process without even hearing from Dimitri.

So, things just took a turn for the worst. The good news, if there is any, is that this means we are one step closer to when Rose and Lissa are finally done with Owen and Jacob. That’s a positive, right? There are still several more chapters before that happens, unfortunately… So… there’s that. Hang in with me though guys.

This was the last chapter I was able to post on Fanfiction before it was deleted. Everything from here on out will be new material. I am working on chapter 7 as we speak!

 

Anyways, please review my lovelies!


End file.
